Hospital Drama
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Crystal the Rabbit works full time at Station Square hospital under the watch of Dr Quack. What happens when Sonette the Hedgehog ends up in hospital and everything after that goes downhill? What will happen at the hospital and what else could possible go wrong? And what good can come from this? – T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

It's a quiet and cold night in the city of Station Square. Sitting at the hospital desk is Crystal the Rabbit. She left Oscar at home, it was 3:13 in the morning so she didn't want to drag him around. Crystal took a friend's shift, she wants more hours so she can get more experience. She looks up at the waiting room, there were a few people sitting there, waiting. Crystal sighs as Dr Quack walks over to her and Crystal smiles as she starches her arms, she hasn't moved much.

"You can go Crystal." Dr Quack tells her.

"No, I can stay." Crystal says softly.

"You look exhausted, go home and rest." Dr Quack says.

They then saw an ambulance officer with a bed.

"What we got?" Dr Quack asks.

He then notices it was Sonette the Hedgehog.

"Five bullets to her belly and chest, possible broken rips and has been beaten." ambulance officer explains "Damnit, she's crashing!" ambulance officer shouts.

"We have to move!" Dr Quack shouts as they pushed the bed off.

Crystal walks over and watch them disappeared down the hallway. She turns around to see Teagan the Fox who is covered in blood, Aleena the Fox, Fiona the Fox, Scourge the Hedgehog and Fire the Hedgehog. Teagan walks over and gives Crystal a hug, breaking down in tears. Crystal can tell she's in shock. Crystal leads her to a seat, sitting her down and scans over the scared fox.

"It's not mine, all of it, is Sonette's." Teagan whispers.

"Susan, I need blankets!" Crystal shouts as Fiona walks over, sits next to her.

Susan, a human, has fair skin, brown hair, green eyes and is wearing scrubs and a white jacket. Susan hands a grey blanket over and wraps one around Fiona as Crystal wraps hers around Teagan.

"Take deep breath, you need to calm down." Crystal tells her.

"It happened so fast." Teagan whispers.

"It's going to be okay." Crystal assures her.

"Crystal." Susan says.

Crystal looks back to see Aleena by the desk with a blanket around her.

"She can't move." Susan then says.

Crystal walks over and picks Aleena up bridal style. She then sits the shaken fox next to Fiona. Crystal then looks at the three foxes, all in shock.

"I'm going to kill them." Scourge says with anger in his voice as he walks over.

"Scourge, the girls need you." Crystal tells him.

Scourge nods as he crouches in front of Fiona. Crystal then walks over to Fire who was writing

"He's writing what happened." Susan says. "We have a box filled with boxes of paper, can you get it since you are the only one here that can move it." Susan explains.

"Where do I put it?" Crystal asks as she walks over.

She picks the large box up like it weighed nothing.

"Here." Susan says by the printer.

Crystal sits it down and Susan smiles.

"Don't leave." Susan then says.

Crystal smiles.

"I like it here." Crystal says as she walks back to Fire. "How are you holding up?" Crystal then asks worried.

"I couldn't protect her." Fire says.

Crystal place her hand on Fire's hand.

"You did what you could and I know Sonette, she is as stubborn as her brother." Crystal tells him.

Fire sighs.

"Sonic, he doesn't know." Fire says.

"I have his number, I'll call him." Crystal says as she walks behind the desk.

She pulls put her phone, gets Sonic's number and calls him using the hospital phone.

" _Hello." Sonic says softly._

"Sonic, it's Crystal from Station Square Hospital." Crystal says because she is still working. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you Sonic but Sonette was brought in, she's in a serious condition, and I need you to come in." Crystal tells him.

" _I'm on my way." Sonic says_.

He then hangs up and Crystal sighs as she hangs up. Sonic the Hedgehog then walks over and Crystal sighs.

"We haven't heard anything but I think Teagan needs someone right now." Crystal tells him.

Sonic nods. Crystal watch him walk over, Sonic place his hand on Scourge's shoulder and stands by Teagan.

"It's been a quiet night, we were having fun, those damn Hunters." Fire says.

Crystal looks at him.

"Once again, we have people here because of them." Crystal whispers. "This is getting out of hand." Crystal admits.

"It is." Fire says as he looks at her. "I see why Blueberry trust you."

"The amount of time I have patched her up, I'll be upset if she didn't trust me by now." Crystal says.

"How did you end up here?" Fire asks.

"I lived here for a while, training to be a doctor. Dr Quack is watching me, training me as we go along. I use to live in Sunset Hill with Teagan and Elyse." Crystal explains.

"You have super strength, right?" Fire says.

"I do." Crystal whispers. "Where is this going?" Crystal asks curious.

"Sorry, I, um, sorry." Fire says.

Crystal chuckles.

"Don't worry, my mum told me her mother had it. I never knew my grandmother so I wouldn't know." Crystal explains.

"So how did you find out about your gift?" Fire asks.

"I was ten, we were heading home when, somehow, our tire blew so my father had it up so he could change it. He knocked the jack, it went to fall on, but I grabbed it as mum pulled him out. We all thought it was an adrenaline rush, but my mum didn't. The next day we walk to the car and she told me to lift. I was confused but I did, I left the front end up. My dad was shock. Mum then explained about her mum and told me I had the same gift." Crystal explains. "What about you, Sonette told me you had the element fire?" Crystal asks.

"Yeah." Fire says putting his hand out

He quickly takes his glove off and a fireball appeared.

"When I was 13 I found out I had this, I runway from home and changed my name. I couldn't think of anything so I went with Fire, after my gift. Silly, but I was 13. I burnt down my old house, no one was home but me." Fire then explains as he closes his hand.

The fireball disappeared. Crystal sighs as Fire puts his glove on.

"So, what's your real name?" Crystal asks curious.

"Cory Henderson." Fire whispers.

"Nothing wrong with that." Crystal tells him.

"There's nothing wrong with it, but Cory died, well so my family thinks." Fire explains. "I became someone new, kinder like when Sonette started going by Blueberry." Fire explains.

"I never heard you call Sonette by her name before." Crystal says smiling.

Fire chuckles.

"Yeah, well she will always be Blueberry to me." Fire tells her.

"Crystal, your shift is over." Susan says walking over.

"I won't be going anywhere yet." Crystal says as she walks off.

Fire walks over to the others and Teagan looks at him.

"Stop flirting with Crystal." Aleena whispers.

Fire chuckles.

"She's single." Teagan adds softly "And she's 21."

"Really?" Fire says as he crosses his arms.

Crystal and Dr Quack walks over and everyone looks at them.

"Sonette is fine, she's a stubborn hedgehog, something that runs in the family." Dr Quack says.

Sonic chuckles.

"She will be here for a couple of weeks to make sure, some of those wounds are deep. And she has lost a lot of blood." Dr Quack then explains.

"But she will be fine and make a full recovery." Crystal tells them.

"I'll see you tomorrow Crystal." Dr Quack says walking off.

"Wait, you work tomorrow." Teagan says. "It's three in the morning."

"I know, I have to go home and rest. Then get up at seven and be here at nine." Crystal explains. "So, I better go, talk to you all tomorrow" Crystal then says walking off.

"She's going to wear herself thin." Teagan whispers.

"Mr Sonic." Susan says walking over. "Your sister's room is this way." she then says.

"I'll take them home, we'll drop by tomorrow." Fire tells him.

"Tell her we have been worried." Fiona says.

"I will, you go and rest." Sonic tells them as he got up.

He follows Susan. They came to Sonette's room, Sonic walks over, sitting in the armchair, pulling it closer to the bed and takes her hand.

"If anyone asks, I didn't bring you." Susan tells him.

"Wait, I'm not meant to be here." Sonic says shock.

"No, but she's you sister, I know if my sister was here, I would want to be with her." Susan tells him, then walks out.

Sonic smiles as he looks at his sister.

'You are going to be the death of me sis.' Sonic thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonette moans as she slowly opens her eyes, looking around weakly to see where was. She felt something on her face and heard a heart monitor, she was in hospital. She then sits up and shouts in pain as she places her hand on her belly.

"Whoa." Sonic says as he got up.

He quickly places his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't think so, lay down." Sonic tells her.

Sonette slowly lies back down, not fighting him.

"Teagan, Aleena, Fiona, Scourge, Fire." Sonette whispers.

"They're okay, you were the only one that needs to be here. The girls were in shock but they went home last night." Sonic explains. "You gave us quite a scared." Sonic tells her.

Sonette sighs.

"How bad?" Sonette asks softy.

"Well no broken bones but some of you wounds are deep. You're stuck here for a while sis." Sonic tells her.

Sonette sighs.

"Why did they attack us? We were walking home." Sonette whispers as she felt tears in her eyes.

"It's going to be okay." Sonette says as Dr Quack walks in.

Dr Quack smiles as he walks over.

"Hello Sonette, it's good to see you are awake." Dr Quack says.

"Hello doc." Sonette whispers.

"Try not to talk much today." Dr Quack tells her.

Sonette nods.

"Crystal will be in soon and she will be looking after you."

"Is she in yet?" Sonic asks.

"Yes, she's got a few things to do." Dr Quack tells him. "I have to go, talk to you later." he then says walking out.

Sonic sighs and Sonette looks at him.

"She was here last night, it was 3:35 when she left and she is here again." Sonic tells her. "Teagan is worried about her." he then says.

Sonette sighs.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Crystal is at the desk, signing some paper work with Oscar the Chao behind her. Then Susan walks over, smiling and Crystal sighs.

"So that hedgehog last night" Susan starts.

"Fire, what about him?" Crystal asks.

"Oh come on Crystal, he was so flirting with you." Susan tells her.

Crystal sighs.

"He wasn't." Crystal says softly.

She then sighs as she starts to think.

"Was he?" Crystal then asks as she looks at Susan.

"You never had a boy flirt with you." Susan says shock.

"Well no." Crystal whispers. "I have to go, work to do." Crystal tells her.

"Wait." Susan says grabbing her before she walks out. "Watch him and tell me what happens." Susan tells her.

"Fine." Crystal says as she broke free. "Now if you don't mind, I have a stubborn hedgehog to see." Crystal then says walking off.

She walks pass the waiting room to see Fire, Aleena, Teagan and Scourge.

"Crystal." Teagan says walking over.

"I'm going to see Sonette, you four can follow." Crystal tells them.

"Great." Aleena says.

They started walking, Teagan was next to Crystal.

"How are you Teagan?" Crystal asks.

"I'm fine now." Teagan replies. "Last night, it was scary." Teagan admits softly.

"I can't image what was going through your mind." Crystal says as they walk into Sonette's room.

"Wait, how long?" Sonette asks.

"I told you a couple of weeks." Sonic says.

"Weeks, I thought you meant days." Sonette says as Crystal grabs her chart.

"Sorry Sonette, but some of those wounds are too deep to let you go home anytime soon. You have also lost a lot of blood and you are lucky to be alive." Crystal tells her. "Dr Quack thought he was going to lose you at one stage." Crystal adds.

Sonette sighs.

"Sorry Crystal." Sonette whispers.

"So after three weeks, we will see how you are going and healing, seeing if you are ready. If not, you have to wait for another week or two." Crystal explains.

Sonette looks at her arm and sighs as she looks at the black bag.

"Thanks Crystal." Sonette says.

"Anytime." Crystal says. "Are you in any pain?" Crystal asks.

"Uh yeah, a lot, but I can handle it." Sonette tells her.

Crystal looks at her.

"I know, the green button" Sonette then whispers.

Sonic smiles as Sonette hits it.

"Just for today at least." Crystal tells her. "Tomorrow you don't have to worry about it as much." Crystal adds.

"Okay Crystal." Sonette whispers.

Crystal sign and sits the chart back.

"Have you had anything to eat yet?" Crystal asks, looking at the time.

"Uh no." Sonic replies.

"I'm hungry too." Sonette whispers.

Crystal sighs.

"Sonic, could you get her something. I don't understand why she didn't get anything." Crystal says.

"Sure, I'll be back." Sonic says as he got up and walks off.

"Any idea why she didn't get anything." Fire asks walking over.

"No idea, I have three people to see so I'll get Maria to check it out." Crystal says.

Then she heard her pager beep and grabs it

"Damn, I have to go" Crystal says, running out with Oscar.

"Poor Crystal." Teagan says.

"So what happened last night, after we got here?" Sonette asks.

"We were in shock, Crystal and Susan, another worker, got us blanket. Crystal had to pick me up, I dropped by the desk." Aleena explains.

"I wrote what happened, while it was fresh." Fire says.

"And started flirting with Crystal." Fiona adds.

"Was he now?" Sonette asks smiling.

"If you really want to call it flirting, I was just talking to her." Fire says.

"Oh come on Fire, that was flirting and you can't deny it." Aleena says.

Fire sighs as he shacks his head.

"I'm going to get a coffee, does anyone want one?" Fire asks. "No, I'll be back." he then says walking off.

He walks to the machine and buys a coffee. He then saw Crystal talking to a light pink hedgehog.

"It's okay Maria. Just, make sure she can get lunch." Crystal tells her. "I'll get this back as soon as I can." Crystal says.

"I am sorry Crystal, I don't understand what happened." Maria says. "I better go and so should you."

"Right." Crystal says, then saw Fire.

She walks over and Fire smiles.

"Is everything okay?" Fire asks.

"Yeah, can you get Sonette to fill this out?" Crystal says handing a sheet over. "Just her meals, what she want, when, stuff like that and can you give it to Maria or Susan?" Crystal asks.

"Sure." Fire says.

"Thanks." Crystal says walking off with Oscar right behind her.

Fire walks back and hands Sonette the sheet. Sonette looks over as she pulls the table over.

"Crystal wants this filled." Fire tells her.

Aleena hands a pen over.

"How is she?" Teagan asks.

"Busy." Fire replies as Sonic walks in with a lunch box.

"And?" Sonette asks.

"Hash browns and pancakes with butter, blueberries and syrup; thank Amy when you see her." Sonic tells her as he walks over.

He sits it down on the table.

"The hash brown as in a smaller container inside, away from the pancakes." Sonic says.

Sonette smiles.

"Thanks Sonic." Sonette whispers. "I better fill this first." she adds as she kept working on the sheet.

"Any ideas on what happened with breakfast?" Sonic asks.

"I don't think they know." Fire replies.

"I have you anyway Sonic." Sonette says smiling.

Sonic smirks.

"I better go anyway, I need to check on Tails." Sonic says walking out.

"Such a great brother." Sonette says as she finished the sheet.

"That's was quick." Aleena says shock.

"Now what?" Sonette asks as Fire walks over

"Pass it here." Fire tells her.

Sonette hands it over. Fire then walks off and Sonette opens the lunch box, pulling out the hash brown and the plastic knife and fork, then starts eating her breakfast.

"You know, one of the best thing living with Amy is her cooking." Sonette says.

"Oh, it is good." Teagan says smiling.

"So was he really flirting with Crystal?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, I told him, single and 21." Teagan replies.

"For as long as I know Fire, he has never flirted with a girl before." Sonette says.

"I know, it's weird but he was doing it." Aleena tells her. "If he knew it or not." Aleena adds.

"Scourge, you would call it flirting?" Fiona asks.

"What I heard and saw, yeah, it was." Scourge replies.

"See, Scourge agreed." Aleena says.

"You should go, I don't want you to sit here all day with me. Go and do something." Sonette tells them. "Plus, can someone get my car?" Sonette then asks.

"We got it." Fiona says grabbing Scourge arm.

She drags him out and Aleena giggles.

"I have to go and help Clair." Aleena says.

"Go." Sonette tells her.

Aleena walks off.

"And you Teagan." Sonette says.

"I have nothing plan." Teagan tells her.

"You can take this." Sonette says as she finished eating.

She quickly packs everything up and hands it to Teagan.

"And thank Amy, tell her I'm fine and not to come down." Sonette tells her.

"Sonette." Teagan says worry as Fire walks in.

"I'll have Fire, go." Sonette tells her.

Teagan nods as she grabs the lunch box and walks off.

"I had to get them out of here." Sonette then says as Fire walks over.

Fire moans as he sits down.

"I know no matter what I say, you won't go." Sonette then says.

Fire smiles.

"No, I won't." Fire says.

"Where did we go wrong Fire, we had a great night?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know girl, I really don't." Fire replies.

Sonette lies down.

"They will pay." Sonette whispers.

"Not yet baby girl." Fire tells her.

Sonette nods.


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal is talking a mother and her sick child.

"What can we do?" the mother asks.

"Just wait for the Dr Lee, he'll know." Crystal tells her as she signs the chart.

She puts the chart away.

"I'll get him to see you as soon as he can." Crystal tells her.

The mother smiles.

"Thank you." the mother says.

"By Oscar." the child says as Oscar flies over to Crystal.

"Come on Oscar." Crystal says walking off.

"Crystal." Susan says walking over.

"What is it?" Crystal asks as they kept walking.

"Have you talked to Fire?" Susan asks.

"No, I haven't." Crystal replies. "I have been working." Crystal adds.

"Anyway, Mrs Star, that pink swallow has a weak immune system." Susan says handing the folder over. "Very weak, we are running more test on why, but that's why she's having trouble fighting this cold, why it's going to kill her if we don't act." Susan then explains

"Her body isn't fighting this cold at all and her white blood cell is lower than it should be." Crystal says. "This isn't good at all."

"No, we have put her on stronger meds and Kirra is working on it." Susan tells her. "But, can you tell her."

"Why do I have to always give the bad news to the Mobians?" Crystal asks.

"Because, well they don't like us, and Mrs Star's friends and family hate us humans." Susan explains. "Please." Susan pleads.

Crystal sighs.

"Okay, I got it." Crystal says.

She then walks to the room where Louise Star is with two more swallows.

"And you are?" one asks.

"Sky." Louise says.

"I'm Crystal Rabbit." Crystal introduces.

"Finally, a Mobian nurse." the other swallow says. "Now tell me, why a common cold doing this to my daughter?" she then asks.

"Mum." Louise says. "Sorry about her."

"Don't be, I'm used to it." Crystal says. "Your immune system is low, lower than is should be, your white blood cell count is low, and your body isn't fighting this cold at all." she explains.

"What is going to happen?" Louise asks.

"We have plan to put you on different meds, but we still can't explain this ourselves. We want to run a few more tests, meaning we are going to need to take some blood." Crystal explains.

"Only if you are the one." Louise's mum says.

"Mum." Louise says annoyed. "The human nurse is fine." Louise assures Crystal.

"No, I don't like them, I don't trust them." Louise's mum says.

Crystal sighs, just like Susan said.

"I'll talk to Kirra and Dr Quack, I'll see if I can." Crystal says.

"Do you trust them, the humans here?" Louise asks.

"With my life, I have work with all of them." Crystal says. "I'll see what I can do." Crystal adds.

"Thank you." Louise's mum says.

"Is there anything else?" Crystal asks.

"No, thank you." Louise says.

Crystal then walks out. Sonic then slides to a stop and Crystal sighs.

"Sonic, no running in the hallways." Crystal tells him.

"Sorry Crystal." Sonic says as the pair started walking. "Are you okay?" Sonic then asks.

"I'll be fine Sonic. Just, keep an eye on your sister." Crystal tells him.

"I will." Sonic says. "Just, don't overdo it." he then says walking off.

Crystal sighs. She then saw Fire by the coffee machine and walks over.

"Hey." Fire greets.

Crystal smiles.

"You want one?" Fire then asks.

"I would love one." Crystal says.

Fire puts money in and Crystal hits the one she wants.

"Hard day." Fire says.

Crystal sighs.

"There's a lady here, a Mobian, that hates human nurses and her daughter is sick. They want me to run the tests on her." Crystal explains as she grabs her coffee. "And I have so much to do. Reminds me why I love the graveyard shift." Crystal adds.

"When is your next day off?" Fire asks.

"Tomorrow, thank Chaos." Crystal replies. "Though I will be here to see Sonette."

"She tells the others to go, Rosie and Amy are with her, so I gave them time alone." Fire tells her.

"Well she better get comfortable, she's going to be here for a while." Crystal says.

"She knows." Fire says. "She may not be happy about it."

"Trust me, a lot of people here don't want to be here." Crystal says. "I better go." she then says walking off.

She walks over to the desk to see Kirra, Kirra has medium skin, black hair and blue eyes.

"And how was Louise?" Kirra asks.

"Her mother wants me to run the tests." Crystal says annoyed.

"I don't understand." Kirra says.

Crystal sighs.

"Nor do I." Crystal says as Susan walks over.

"Bad news, tomorrow morning is when you need to take her blood." Susan says.

Crystal sighs.

"Looks like I don't get tomorrow off, I need a shift to take." Crystal says. "Kirra, don't you work tomorrow." Crystal asks.

"You need a day off." Kirra says.

"This weekend." Crystal tells her.

Kirra sighs.

"Okay then, it's six to nine." Kirra tells her.

"I finished at ten here, so I can make it." Crystal tells her.

"I'll get it change over." Kirra says walking off.

"So, I saw you and Fire talking." Susan says.

"Not now." Crystal says as she finished her coffee.

She throws the cup in the bin.

"I have to check on Sonette." Crystal then says walking off.

She walks into Sonette's room to see her with Fire, Rosie the Fox and Sonic.

"Hey Crystal." Sonette says smiling.

"How are you?" Crystal asks.

"I'm okay." Sonette replies.

"Are you okay?" Fire asks.

"Yeah, kinder." Crystal replies. "Was having the day off tomorrow, was."

"What happened?" Sonette asks worry.

"I have a patient, a Mobian, her mother hates the human nurses her and want me to run the tests which a tomorrow. So, I have a six to nine shift." Crystal explains.

"That sucks." Sonette says.

"Tell me about it." Crystal says.

"Chao chao." Oscar says.

"Could Oscar stay with you for a while?" Crystal asks.

"Sure." Sonette replies.

Oscar flies over and sits on her lap.

"Thanks, I better go, I have a lot to do before lunch." Crystal says walking off.

"Poor Crystal." Rosie says.

"I don't understand, why do they hate the humans?" Sonette says softly.

"It is weird." Sonic says softly.

"I wish we could help her more." Rosie says.

Fire looks at his phone and sighs.

"Be back in a sec." Fire says walking out.

Sonette lies down.

"I hate it here." Sonette whines.

"I know sis." Sonic says.

Sonette sighs.

"At least you can still do things, run, I am stuck here on this damn bed." Sonette tells him.

"Sorry sis." Sonic says.

"I swear, I will find those Hunters and make them pay." Sonette says.

"I don't think that would be wise sis." Sonic tells her.

"Chao." Oscar says.

Sonette sighs.

"You should get going Rosie." Sonette says.

"Yeah, I promise Miles I'll go with him to Ice Cape Zone." Rosie says. "Take care."

"I will." Sonette says.

Rosie smiles as she runs.

"Come on sis, it will get better." Sonic assures her.

"Unless you can find a way to at least carry me outside for air, I will go crazy." Sonette tells him. "You wouldn't like this, and I sure don't." Sonette adds.

"I'll talk to Crystal." Sonic tells her, then walks off.

Sonette sighs as Fire walks in and sits back down.

"And?" Sonette asks.

"James, he's going to drop by later to see you." Fire tells her.

"Fire, I am going lose it." Sonette says.

"It's going to get better, once you get better." Fire tells her.

Sonette nods.

"Have you talked to Crystal today?" Sonette asks.

"I wasn't flirting with her." Fire tells her.

"Fire, for as long as I can remember, you have never been in a relationship with someone." Sonette says.

"I have my reason and you out of all people should know that." Fire tells her and Sonette sighs.

"You are not like your father." Sonette tells him. "You are a good man." she then says and Fire sighs.

"Don't bother baby girl, my mind is set." Fire says.

Sonette sits up.

"Look at me Fire, you raised me, you looked after me and I am sure if you knew about David, you would have burnt him to a crisp. I mean I made a mistake last night, I am paying for it, but you are here." Sonette explains. "Fire, you don't need to fear the past. Isn't that what you told me?" she then says.

Fire sighs as he starches his head. Sonette sighs, she just hopes this worked.

"Be back in a sec." Fire says as he got up and walks out as Sonic walks in.

"Crystal says a week, maybe." Sonic says. "What I miss?" Sonic asks.

"Nothing." Sonette says softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Crystal is talking to Susan about Fire, once again.

"He doesn't like me." Crystal says.

"If he asks you for lunch, say yes, trust me." Susan says.

"I don't know." Crystal says. "He won't ask anyway."

"You have been single for your whole life, take a chance with him." Susan says, then smiles. "Here he comes." she then says walking off.

Crystal sighs as Fire walks over.

"Hey Fire, how's Sonette?" Crystal asks.

"She's okay." Fire says. "Um, when you have a lunch break?" Fire asks.

"I have one now." Crystal says smiling.

"Do you want to grab a bit to eat?" Fire asks.

Crystal looks at him shock, then smiles.

"I, um, sure." Crystal replies. "I was just going to go down stair to the cafeteria." Crystal tells him.

"Lead the way." Fire says.

Crystal smiles as they headed down. Fire brought both their lunches and they sat down outside.

"Thanks Fire though you didn't have to." Crystal tells him.

"That's okay." Fire says.

"So Fire, tell me a bit about yourself." Crystal asks smiling.

"Not much to tell, my dad was a heavy drinker, he used to beat me, my older sister and my mother. I always tried to get him to aim at me, to protect my mother and sister. I didn't care how much pain I was in, they were the only women in my life that I cared about. I told mother we had to leave. She wouldn't listen. She says he loved us, but it got worse and worse. I told her no matter what, he will never stop. When I was ten, my sister passed in a car accident, hardest thing to accept, but my sister was a great sister. As I have said, I ran away when I was 13. I learnt to live alone and well joined the Pirates. Then when I was 20, I met Blueberry. Cute kid she was. I helped anyway I could. I could see she needed money, so I gave her what she needed." Fire explains.

"You and Sonette have a close bound." Crystal says. "You two act a lot like siblings." Crystal adds.

"Yeah, well after losing my sister and leaving my mum, I felt alone till I met her. I wanted to protect her. She was a good kid, still is and a fast learner. My impala, I got when I was 16 by a friend, she fell in love." Fire explains.

"When did she start cutting?" Crystal asks curious.

"Around 13, after she lost Lilith. I remember seeing her with that piece of glass. My heart stopped. I raced over and throw it, picked her up and bandaged her up. She wouldn't tell me what was going on, not till she left David. I wanted to find him and burn him to a crisp, but I didn't." Fire explains. "What about you?" he then asks.

"I'm from a larger family. I have two older brothers, three older sisters, three younger brothers and four younger sisters, plus me and my parents. There were a lot of us, 15. We only had a four-bedroom home, so I shared a room with my three older sisters. The five boys all shared a room, the four youngest girls shared a room and my parents had a room to themselves. We didn't mind though I did get pick on a lot, being the youngest in the room. We all got along in the end. We weren't rich, but we always got through and no matter what, when one of us got picked on at school, they had all of us to deal with. We were a great family, still are but I haven't see my family in two years now." Crystal explains.

"That is a large family." Fire says.

Crystal chuckles.

"Dinner time was always fun and chores." Crystal adds.

"I can imagine." Fire says smiling.

"I'm sorry about your family." Crystal says.

"Don't be, everything happens for a reason." Fire assures her.

"Yeah, they do, don't they?" Crystal whispers.

She then heard her pager and sighs.

"I'm sorry." Crystal says grabbing it.

"Don't be, we're done anyway." Fire says as he cleans up.

They head up.

"Well talk to you later." Crystal says running off.

She made it to Susan who hands her a folder.

"Layla has done it again." Susan says annoyed. "Mr Jackson is allergic to morphine so what does she go to give him. If I didn't notice, who know what could happened to that poor old man." Susan explains.

"That blond." Crystal says. "Why does she do this?" she then asks walking off.

She walks into a room, there were seven beds, as you walk in there were two on either side, then a glass wall and another three against the back wall. She walks a human family, an older man in the bed and a younger woman next to him.

"You tried to kill me." Mr Jackson says.

"Mr Jackson, what Layla done was not us, I must apologise for what she has done." Crystal says. "Can I get you anything?" Crystal asks.

"See, someone that cares." Mr Jackson says. "We're fine, I want the girl gone." Mr Jackson tells her.

"Don't worry about her." Crystal says. "Are you sure I can't get you anything?" Crystal asks again.

"Thank you, but we are fine." the lady says.

Crystal nods as she walks off. She the bumps into Dr Quack and sighs.

"Sorry sir." Crystal says,

"You look exhausted Crystal." Dr Quack says. "Is it your day off tomorrow?" Dr Quack asks.

"No sir, I had to take Kirra shift." Crystal replies.

"Why?" Dr Quack asks worry.

"Louise Star, her and her mother don't like the human nurses and want me to run their tests which is tomorrow morning." Crystal explains.

"When was your last day off?" Dr Quack then asks.

Crystal sighs.

"I don't remember sir." Crystal replies.

Dr Quack sighs.

"You can't do this Crystal, you need rest." Dr Quack tells her.

"I can't and with Layla always making mistake, I have to clean up after her. She almost killed a patient today and I have told you this before. That she keeps making mistake and one day, she could kill someone and today was close. You need to get rid of her before it happens again." Crystal explains, snapping.

Dr Quack sighs. Crystal sighs, realising what she had done.

"I'm sorry sir. That was rude of me." Crystal then whispers.

"Don't be, I'll take care of Layla, you take care of yourself." Dr Quack tells her as he walks off.

Crystal closes her eyes and wraps her arms around herself. The sleepless nights are catching up on her. She then opens her eyes as she felt a hand on her shoulder to see Fire.

"Hey Fire." Crystal whispers as they start walking.

"Are you okay?" Fire asks worry.

"No, those sleepless night are catching up on me." Crystal replies. "I just snapped at Dr Quack." Crystal adds soft and Fire sighs.

"Can I get you anything?" Fire asks as they walk into Sonette's room to see her with Sonic and Oscar.

"No." Crystal whispers.

"Are you okay?" Sonette asks.

"I have been better, just work and my sleepless nights all catching up to me at the same time. I snapped at Dr Quack because I am over Layla's lazy work. She almost killed a patient today, she is so… she's not meant to be here." Crystal explains. "And who knows when my next day off will be."

"When do you finish?" Sonic asks.

"Ten, then I have to go home and bed for a six start tomorrow." Crystal replies.

"Crystal." Sonette whispers.

"If you want to do anything Sonette, don't fight me and don't get out of bed till I say so." Crystal tells her, then walks out.

"And I thought our work was stressful." Fire says.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers. "Sonic." Sonette then says.

"She's right though, stay in bed sis." Sonic tells her. "I have to run, be back later." he then says walking out.

Sonette sighs.

"Fire" Sonette says softly.

"I'll be back." Fire says walking off.

"Chao." Oscar says worry

"I'm worried too Oscar." Sonette whispers.


	5. Chapter 5

Crystal is helping a patient when Fire walks over and Crystal sighs as she signs and puts the chart away.

"Really Fire." Crystal says.

"Sonette is worried about you." Fire says as they out and down the hallway.

"I know but… look this is my job, I have bad days, like everyone else, but I need to be here." Crystal says as they stop. "You know how many Mobian nurses we have. We only have six and that's including myself and Maria. There's Angel Rabbit, Misty Wolf, Sky Swallow and Yulia Hedgehog. I need to be here." Crystal then explains.

"You also need breaks, time to relax and forget everything." Fire tells her.

Crystal sighs.

"I know." Crystal whispers as she felt tears slide down her face, quickly wiping them away.

Fire sighs.

"Thank you Fire, for caring so much, but I need to do this." Crystal says smiling as she walks off.

Susan then walks over and Crystal sighs.

"Are you okay?" Susan asks worry.

"Finally breaking, those sleepless nights and long days are catching up." Crystal says. "What's today again?" Crystal asks softly.

"Tuesday, girl you need to rest." Susan tells her. "Kirra is looking for you, she's with Louise" she then says.

Crystal walks off. She went to Louise's bed to see her with her mother.

"Get away." Louise's mother says.

"Hey Kirra." Crystal says.

"Here." Kirra says handing the chart over.

Crystal signs it, then hands it back.

"Are you okay?" Kirra asks worry as she puts the chart away.

She then quickly clamps Crystal's chin.

"Sleepless nights and long days." Crystal says. "Finally breaking." Crystal admits softly.

"Well the good news is you don't work Friday, Saturday or Sunday." Kirra tells her as she lets Crystal go. "I took your Friday shift and Misty, that amazing wolf, took you Saturday shift." Kirra tells her.

"I thought I had Saturday off." Crystal says shock.

Kirra shakes her head.

"Good thing we checked." Kirra says.

Crystal smiles.

"You didn't have to." Crystal whispers.

"We did, look at yourself girl, you are a mess. So, this weekend, you better rest and recover before Monday comes back." Kirra tells her as she walks off.

Crystal chuckles as she walks off. She walks to the entry as an ambulance officer with a bed. Crystal runs over to see a teenager, covered in blood and has a neck brace on.

"What we got" Crystal asks.

"His name is Jackson, age 16, car accident." the ambulance officer explains.

"This way." Crystal tells him.

They start pushing the bed.

"My girlfriend, where is she? Where's Samantha?" Jackson asks.

"You can't worry about that now" Crystal tells him as she looks at the ambulance officer who shacks his head.

"She's dead, isn't she? Oh god, this is my fault." Jackson cries.

Crystal sighs as Dr Quack runs over.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is waiting for Fire to come back. She then looks at Oscar and sighs.

"How are you Oscar?" Sonette asks.

"Chao." Oscar replies.

Fire walks in with some chocolate.

"Yes." Sonette says as Fire hands it over. "Thanks Fire." Sonette then says.

Then Lilith the Hedgehog walks in with Sonic. Sonette smiles.

"Mummy." Lilith says running over.

Lilith climbs up on the bed and Sonette giggles.

"I'm okay baby." Sonette says as Lilith sits next to her.

Sonette shares her chocolate.

"Thanks Sonic." Sonette says.

"Anytime sis." Sonic says.

Sonette smiles.

"Uncle Sonic says I will be staying with him for a while." Lilith says.

"Because you will be." Sonette tells her. "Just till I get out."

"Okay mum." Lilith says.

"And you be good to your Uncle Sonic." Sonette then tells her.

"I will mummy." Lilith says climbing down.

Lilith runs over to Sonic.

"Thanks again Sonic." Sonette says smiling.

"It was the least I could do." Sonic says. "We better go, we're going to Mystic Ruins." Sonic tells her.

"Bye mummy." Lilith says.

"Bye baby." Sonette says as Sonic picks Lilith up.

"See you around sis." Sonic says walking out.

Then James the Fox walks in with Aleena and over to her.

"Hey Blue." James says smiling. "How you are feeling?" he then asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies "Worried about Crystal, but fine." Sonette admits.

"Good, everyone is worried back at the workshop." James tells her.

"Tell them I'm going to be fine." Sonette tells him.

James nods.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Crystal is working on some paper work when Kirra walks over and Crystal sighs as she looks at her.

"Louise Star wants to see you, again." Kirra tells her.

"Really, I have other people to see." Crystal says annoyed, then sighs. "I'll go." Crystal then says walking off.

She walks back to see Louise who was fighting with her mum.

"No mum, I'm the one who's sick, I say what goes." Louise tells her.

"What did that human give my daughter?" Louise's mum asks.

Crystal grabs the chart.

"Just some stronger antibiotics to help with the cold." Crystal tells her.

"Look mum, just go, I don't need you." Louise tells her.

Her mum left and Louise sighs.

"I am sorry." Louise says.

"That's okay, I'll be in tomorrow morning for blood so don't eat or drink anything, only water." Crystal tells her.

"Got it." Louise says.

Crystal puts the chart down.

"Bad day?" Louise asks.

"Yeah, I don't finish till ten." Crystal replies. "I better go, lots to do." Crystal adds.

"Right, bye." Louise says.

Crystal walks off. She walks back to the main desk and sighs as Susan walks over.

"So how was lunch with Fire?" Susan asks.

"I hate you." Crystal says.

"I know you do." Susan says "So?"

"No." Crystal tells her.

Then Crystal saw Misty Wolf, Misty has light grey fur with white and black strips, gold eyes and is wearing blue scrubs, joggers and white gloves.

"Crystal." Misty greets.

"Misty." Crystal greets.

"Come on, tell me." Susan says annoyed.

"We talked, that's it" Crystal tells her.

"Susan tells me about this Fire." Misty says.

"Really." Crystal says.

"What time is it?" Susan asks.

"Five, get out of here." Misty tells her.

Susan walks off.

"I hate that girl so much." Crystal says.

"You love her Crystal." Misty says smiling.

Crystal smiles, then sighs.

"I don't know what to do. I mean, he doesn't like me." Crystal says.

"You could be wrong." Misty says walking off.

Crystal sighs.

"Crystal." she heard Dr Quack says.

Crystal turns around to see him.

"Follow me." Dr Quack then says.

Crystal follows him.

"Yes sir?" Crystal says worry.

"When is your next day off?" Dr Quack asks.

"Friday, Saturday and Sunday." Crystal replies. "Misty and Kirra took my shifts and I already had Sunday off." Crystal explains.

"Good, very good." Dr Quack says.

"I'm fine sir." Crystal assures him.

"Crystal, I have been watching over you for a little over a year now, training you be the youngest doctor here, but I know you, you have limits and I know you are overdoing it." Dr Quack tells her.

Crystal sighs as they stop.

"Are you doubting me?" Crystal asks worry.

"Of course not Crystal." Dr Quack tells her.

Crystal sighs as she shakes her head.

"I have to go." Crystal says walking off.

She walks into a store room and sits behind the door, breaking down in tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Crystal was behind the door in the store room, crying when she heard a knock at the door.

"Open up." she heard Misty says.

Crystal got up and opens the door. Misty walks in and Crystal closes the door.

"What happened?" Misty asks worry.

"Nothing, just… I don't know" Crystal cries.

Misty pulls her into a hug.

"You just need a moment." Misty tells her.

"I feel so stupid." Crystal whispers as she clams herself down.

"No, you're not stupid." Misty tells her as she lets her go.

Crystal sighs.

"Better?" Misty asks.

"Yeah." Crystal says as they walk out. "I have no idea why I reacted like that." Crystal admits.

"It's been a long week for you." Misty tells her.

"Yeah, it has." Crystal whispers as she wipes her tears away. "A really long week." Crystal adds.

"You need a coffee, come on." Misty says.

They walk to the coffee machine and brought a coffee each.

"Maybe Dr Quack is right, I am overdoing it." Crystal says.

"I don't think three days off is good enough for you." Misty tells her. "I'm taking you Thursday shift, I need the hours and you need the break." Misty tells her as she walks off.

Crystal sighs as Dr Quack walks over.

"You are right sir, I am overdoing it. Misty is taking my Thursday shift." Crystal explains.

"Crystal, I didn't mean to upset you." Dr Quack says.

"It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong. It's me." Crystal tells him.

Dr Quack sighs as Crystal looks at her watch.

"I have at least five hours left, then I go home." Crystal whispers.

"I want you to leave at least an hour early, I will cover you." Dr Quack tells her.

"Are you sure?" Crystal asks.

"I am." Dr Quack replies.

Crystal nods.

"Okay sir." Crystal whispers. "I'm going to check on Sonette, make sure she got lunch and dinner." Crystal tells him.

"Take it easy." Dr Quack says.

Crystal nods, then walks off. She walks into Sonette's room and Oscar flies over to her.

"How are you Crystal?" Fire asks worry.

"Fine, I guess." Crystal replies. "Misty is taking my Thursday shift, so I'll have four days off." Crystal explains.

"You've been crying." Fire says walking over.

"What's wrong?" Sonette asks worry.

"This job has a lot of stress, people's lives are at stake and one wrong move, they could die." Crystal explains. "And the lack of respect we get sometimes." Crystal adds.

"But think, you will have four days off soon." Sonette says.

"Yeah, Misty will be looking after you while I am gone." Crystal tells her.

"Don't worry about me." Sonette tells her.

"I mainly came here to check you are getting your meals." Crystal then says.

"I am." Sonette says smiling.

"That's good" Crystal says.

"When do you leave?" Fire asks.

"Dr Quack wants me to leave an hour early so in four hours." Crystal replies.

Then Misty rushes in with a panic look on her face.

"Eggman is attacking, we have a lot of wounded here and need you." Misty tells Crystal as Lilith runs pass her and to Sonette.

"Mummy!" Lilith cries.

"Let's move." Crystal says running off with Misty.

Oscar behind her.

"Crystal!" Dr Quack calls.

Crystal runs over, he was by a bed with a child.

"Take this one." Dr Quack tells her.

Crystal nods as they started pushing the bed and Crystal sighs.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette managed to get Lilith to sleep but all she could think about was going on out there. Fire was sitting by her and Sonette sighs as she looks at him.

"I don't understand, why is Eggman doing this?" Sonette asks.

Fire sighs. Then Sonic walks in and walks over to Sonette.

"How bad Sonic?" Sonette asks worry.

"Bad, it took us so long to stop him." Sonic replies. "I saw the amount of wounded, I wasn't fast enough." Sonic whispers.

"There's nothing you could have done Sonic, you and the others did your best." Sonette tells him.

"How's Lilith?" Sonic asks.

"Fine, she's resting now." Sonette replies.

"Good, I'm glad she made it here." Sonic says.

Sonette sighs.

"I'm worried about Crystal." Sonette says.

"It was chaos out there when I went through, but I couldn't see Crystal anywhere." Sonic says.

"I hate this." Sonette whispers.

They then heard a scream and Sonic runs out to see Metal Knuckles attacking. Metal Knuckles punches Sonic back and Sonic sighs.

"Sonic!" Crystal shouts, running over.

Sonic looks at her shock. Crystal then saw Metal Knuckles who runs over. Crystal then punch Metal Knuckles with her fist going right through his chest. Sonic looks at Crystal shock, then chuckles.

'Super strength sure comes in handy.' Sonic thinks standing up.

Crystal pulls her arm out of Metal Knuckles who drops. His eyes were still lit.

"What is it Crystal?" Sonic asks.

"His eyes are lit." Crystal replies, stomping on Metal Knuckles' head. "There." Crystal whispers.

"I'll get this out of here." Sonic says.

"Please do." Crystal says walking off.

She helps more of the wounded while Sonic got rid of Metal Knuckles.

"Good punch Crystal." Misty says.

Crystal smiles.

"Thanks, my older brothers help me train a bit. After all what is the use to have super strength and not know how to fight when I need to." Crystal tells her.

"They are wise brothers." Misty says.

"Crystal, we help moving this man!" Dr Quack shouts.

Crystal runs over and saw a man on the ground, he was a larger man and his left leg by the looks of it was broken.

"We have wrapped his broken leg, but we can't pick up." Dr Quack tells her.

"She can't help." the man says.

Crystal chuckles as she walks to the right side, pick him up bridal style and sits him on the bed. The man looks at her shock.

"Let's go." Dr Quack says, pushing the bed.

Crystal sighs.

"Crystal!" Misty shouts.

Crystal runs over.

"Sorry." Crystal says, going back to work.

"Do you think it is over?" Misty asks.

"Yeah, it's over." Crystal replies. "We have to help these people, okay." Crystal tells her.

Misty nods. It was going to be a late night.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonette was lying in bed, staring at the window. Fire was with her. They were in shock still after what happened last night. Sonette moans as she sits up and Fire looks at her worried.

"What time is it?" Sonette asks.

"Ten o'clock." Fire replies.

"I see." Sonette says.

She hasn't seen Crystal yet. Then Crystal walks in with Oscar and Sonette smiles.

"How are you going Sonette?" Crystal asks, walking over.

"Fine, how are you? Sonic told me what happened with Metal Knuckles." Sonette asks.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be." Crystal replies.

"I'm making sure." Sonette tells her.

"Well I'm fine." Crystal says, grabbing Sonette's chart.

"So, did you get a later start today?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, I work ten to eight." Crystal says. "I stayed back later than Dr Quack liked so he changed my shift and covered for me this morning." Crystal explains.

"That's good." Sonette says.

"Yeah." Crystal whispers as she signs the chart. "But how are you feeling?" Crystal asks.

"I'm fine, the pain is gone." Sonette replies.

"Good." Crystal says, putting the chart back. "Take care." Crystal says walking off with Oscar close behind her.

Sonette sighs.

"What is it?" Fire asks.

"I just have a bad feeling, that's all." Sonette replies.

Fire sighs.

"I'm sure everything will be okay." Fire says.

Sonette nods.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Crystal was heading to check on Louise and make sure Dr Quack did her morning tests. Sonic then walks over. Crystal looks at him.

"What is it Sonic?" Crystal asks.

"Making sure everything here is okay." Sonic says.

"So far everything has been quiet, but it is just the morning." Crystal tells him.

Crystal walks to Louise's bed to see Louise with her mother and Sonic sighs.

"Mr Sonic." Louise whispers.

"I still can't believe Eggman sent Metal Knuckles into the hospital." Sonic says.

"Do you think he will do something like that again?" Crystal asks worry as she grabs Louise's chart.

"I hope not, Teagan is working on finding out what Eggman was after. I don't understand why he sent Metal Knuckles in here to begin with." Sonic explains.

"Keep a close eye on her, I'm worried Eggman will attack her." Crystal tells Sonic who nods.

"I'm going to head back. Tails and Rosie are stuck in Ice Cape Zone, so we can rule both them and Knuckles out." Sonic says.

Crystal sighs.

"So, Teagan is alone." Crystal says.

"Yeah but the workshop is locked up tight, so she is safe. I have to call her to let me in." Sonic tells her. "She's safe." Sonic says.

Crystal sighs.

"I worry okay, Eggman knows she is the only one that can hack into his system, plus she's my little sister." Crystal explains.

Sonic sighs.

"I have to head back anyway. Lilith is back with Vanilla, so I don't have to worry about her." Sonic says.

"Check on your sister, she seemed a little worried." Crystal tells him.

"Got it." Sonic says walking off.

"So, you're part of the Sonic Team." Louise says.

"Not really, I just help them when they need a doctor." Crystal says. "How are you feeling today? You look a lot better." Crystal asks.

"I feel a lot better." Louise admits. "Dr Quack came and did the blood test. He says you were starting late." Louise tells Crystal.

"I stayed back later than I should have last night after the attack." Crystal says, signing the chart, then puts it back.

"I see." Louise says.

"Crystal." Kirra says walking over with Susan.

"This can't be good." Crystal says.

Susan smiles.

"We saw the video of you destroy Metal Knuckles. That was so cool." Susan says.

"There's a video." Crystal says.

"Yeah, you did it right in front of a camera." Kirra tells her.

"I wasn't paying attention, a lot happened last night." Crystal says.

"We know." Kirra says.

"Don't you two have work to do?" Crystal asks.

"I do." Susan replies, walking off.

"I have an hour to kill before I start." Kirra says.

"So what, you came to bug me." Crystal says.

"You know me too well." Kirra says smiling.

Crystal chuckles as she walks off with Kirra right beside her.

"Anyway, how are things going?" Kirra asks.

"Slow." Crystal replies. "We have 300 people that were wounded last night. Out of that, 100 are serious cases, more than the other. Some we thought weren't going to make it. Sadly, at the moment, the death toll is at 59." Crystal explains.

"Damnit, I should have stuck around." Kirra says.

"There was nothing we could do." Crystal says.

Kirra sighs.

"I have someone I need to see." Crystal tells Kirra who nods as she walks off.

Crystal heads to see a 17-year-old human girl that was seriously hurt. Her name is Rebecca, she has brown hair and green eyes. She walks in to see a younger boy sitting on Rebecca's bed and Rebecca is sitting up. The younger boy has blond hair and blue eyes.

"Quiet Miles." Rebecca tells him.

"How are you feeling?" Crystal asks, grabbing the chart.

"Alright." Rebecca replies. "Sorry, this is my little brother, Miles." Rebecca introduces.

"Hi." Miles whispers.

"It's lovely to meet you." Crystal says.

Miles smiles. Oscar then lands on Crystal's head and Miles giggles. Crystal sighs.

"Can I get you anything?" Crystal asks.

"No, our parents will drop by later, so we are fine." Rebecca replies. "Is he… um, is he okay?" Rebecca asks.

Crystal sighs as she signs and puts the chart back, then grabs Oscar. Oscar yawns.

"Yeah, he's tired." Crystal replies. "Well take care, I'll drop by later." Crystal says.

Rebecca nods. Crystal walks off and sighs.

"Oscar, did you stay up last night?" Crystal asks, stopping.

She leans against the wall.

"Chao chao." Oscar says.

Crystal sighs. Fire then walks over, and Crystal looks at him.

"Hey." Crystal whispers.

"Is everything okay?" Fire asks.

"Oscar is tired, he isn't feeling too well and didn't get much sleep last night." Crystal replies.

"I see." Fire says.

"Can you look after him for a while?" Crystal asks.

Fire nods. Crystal grabs his hand, opening it up and place Oscar in the palm of Fire's hand.

"He's so small." Fire says.

Crystal smiles.

"Yeah, he is. He's smaller than a normal Chao." Crystal says. "He was left on our doorstep. I fell in love with him." Crystal adds.

"Don't worry, I will look after him." Fire tells her.

Crystal smiles.

"Thank you Fire, you have no idea how much this means to me." Crystal says.

"It's the least I can do." Fire says.

"I have to go, I'll talk to you later." Crystal says running off.

Fire heads back to Sonette's room. He walks in to see her with Sonic.

"Okay sis." Sonic says. "I have to go, talk to you later." Sonic says as he heads off.

Fire walks over and sits down, then sits Oscar on his lap.

"Why do you have Oscar?" Sonette asks confused.

"Crystal asked me to look after him. He isn't feeling well and is tired." Fire replies.

Sonette smiles.

"That's sweet of you." Sonette says.

Fire chuckles.


	8. Chapter 8

Crystal was working on some paper work at the main desk when Susan walks over. Crystal smiles.

"Hey, where's Oscar?" Susan asks.

"With Fire and Sonette. He wasn't looking so good. I have to keep a close eye on him." Crystal replies.

"Oh, I hope he gets better." Susan says.

"How has your morning been?" Crystal asks.

"Slow, we are running out of beds." Susan replies.

"We have to do what we can. Once we get the expansions done, things will be different." Crystal explains.

"Yeah, it will be." Susan says walking off.

Then Dr Quack walks over and Crystal smiles.

"Morning sir." Crystal greets.

"How are you feeling Crystal?" Dr Quack asks.

"I'm feeling great. I had a great sleep last night." Crystal replies.

"Good, because… I need you to come in Thursday and Friday." Dr Quack tells her.

"Of course." Crystal says.

"They are both eight am to nine pm." Dr Quack tells her.

"Got it." Crystal says.

"Thanks Crystal." Dr Quack says walking off.

Crystal smiles as she heads off. Crystal heads to the roster and saw it had been change. She runs off, she had people to see and no time to waste.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette was lying in bed with Oscar on her lap, under the blankets. He wasn't doing so well. Sonette sighs.

"I never notice how small Oscar is. He is like half the size of Cheese." Sonette says.

Oscar then climbs up and on top of the blankets.

"Yeah, I have never seen a chao so small." Fire admits.

"You're a rare one, are you Oscar." Sonette says.

Oscar sneezes.

"Bless you." Sonette says.

"Chao chao." Oscar says softly.

Then Crystal walks in and over.

"Sorry I took so long." Crystal says, walking over. "How is he?" Crystal asks worried.

"Not good." Sonette replies.

Oscar flies up to Crystal who puts her hands out. Oscar drops on then and Crystal sighs.

"He is a lot small than Cheese." Sonette says.

"Yeah, Oscar is a very small chao compare to the rest. We never found out why, I did try and so did my parents. We had a lot of trouble." Crystal explains. "It is rare that Oscar gets sick and when he does, this happens." Crystal adds.

Then Teagan, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao.

"Hey Crystal." Teagan says walking over.

Teagan looks at Oscar worried.

"Is Oscar okay?" Teagan asks.

"No, he's coming down sick." Crystal replies. "Can you take him for a while, make sure he gets better and eats right? I have to work tomorrow and Friday so I can't." Crystal asks.

"Of course." Teagan replies, putting her hands out.

Crystal sits Oscar on Teagan's hands and sighs.

"I have to get back to work, I came to check on him." Crystal says walking off.

Cheese flies over and looks at Oscar worried.

"Chao chao." Cheese says.

Oscar looks at him.

"Chao." Oscar says softy.

Teagan sighs as Cream walks over.

"He's so small." Cream says.

"Yeah, he is." Teagan says, walking to the bed.

Oscar flies up and sits on Teagan's head.

"Okay Oscar, hang on tight." Teagan tells him.

"Chao chao." Oscar says.

"I never realise how small he is compare to Cheese." Amy admits as Chees flies up.

Teagan sighs.

"Oscar is a lot small compare of a lot of chaos." Teagan tells them. "We tried to find out why too." Teagan adds.

"I see." Amy says.

"Will he be okay?" Cream asks worried.

"Yeah, he just needs some sleep and the right food." Teagan replies.

Cream smiles.

"That also means I need to go to the shops before we go home." Teagan tells Amy.

"Okay, we can do that." Amy says.

Teagan smiles.

"I'll leave you to talk." Fire says as he got up.

He heads out. Sonette sighs, Fire always walks out when Amy or anyone from the Sonic Team is here.

"Is he okay?" Teagan asks.

"Yeah." Sonette replies smiling.

She of course didn't know if he was or not.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Crystal was with another patient that was a victim of Eggman's attack.

"Will that be all?" Crystal asks the patient who nods.

Crystal signs the chart and walks off. Kirra walks over with a file.

"Here." Kirra says, handing the file over.

Crystal open it. It was for a young Mobian, age 17. She has light pink fur and deep green eyes.

"Ava Willow." Crystal whispers, reading the patient's name.

"Her doctor isn't here, and she hasn't said a word. We are hoping maybe you could since you have that way with patients, especially Mobians." Kirra tells her.

"Where's her room?" Crystal asks.

"This way." Kirra says.

They came to Ava's room and walk to her bed to see her sitting up with her legs cross. Crystal reads the file, she is also a victim of Eggman's attack. She has a broken leg, cracked rips, a puncher wound to her left hip and she lost a lot of blood.

"How are you feeling Miss Willow?" Crystal asks.

Ava hasn't even looks at them, she was looking at the bed.

"She's been like this all morning." Kirra says.

Crystal walks to the side of the bed.

"Ava." Crystal says, trying to get something.

Nothing happened. Kirra looks back as Sonic walks in and over.

"What is it?" Sonic asks.

"This is Ava Willow and she hasn't said a word all day, she has been like this. She is in her because of Eggman." Crystal tells him.

Sonic walks over to her.

"Hello Ava." Sonic says.

Ava slowly looks over.

"Finally." Kirra says.

Crystal waves her hand, telling Kirra to go. Kirra nods as she heads off and Crystal sighs as she walks to the foot of the bed and grabs the chart.

"Miss Willow, how are you feeling today? According to this you haven't had anything to eat all day." Crystal asks.

Ava was staring at Sonic.

"Sonic, can you say something. She isn't listening to me." Crystal tells him.

"Uh right, sure." Sonic says. "Ava, can we can get you anything? You haven't had anything to eat all day." Sonic asks.

Ava looks at Crystal, then at Sonic.

"We want to help you." Sonic tells her.

Ava sighs.

"It hurts." Ava whispers.

Crystal walks over.

"It hurts to breath." Ava then whispers.

Ava then starts coughing up blood and Crystal quickly takes her gloves on, then puts some latex gloves on. She then pushes the help button.

"What is it?" Sonic asks.

"I'll tell you in a second." Crystal replies, listening to Ava's breathing. "Her lungs, something is wrong." Crystal says a Kirra.

A few other people run over.

"She is struggling to breath. I believe she has a lung injury that has gone notices and needs to be treated right away." Crystal tells everyone.

"Sonic you have to go." Kirra says.

Sonic nods as he walks off. The curtains were closed and Sonic sighs as he heads off. There was nothing he could do. He heads to check on Sonette, make sure she is okay and is not doing anything she shouldn't be.


	9. Chapter 9

Crystal was writing down new medication for Ava and make sure she has an oxygen taken. Her left lung had collapse but she caught it just in time. Sonic runs over, and Crystal looks over, then back to the paper work.

"How did it go?" Sonic asks.

"Her left lung collapse. We caught in time, but I have to take care of some paper work. She is going to be fine." Crystal explains.

Sonic nods.

"That's good to hear." Sonic says.

Crystal finishes the paper work and sighs as Kirra walks over.

"Here." Crystal says, handing the paper work over.

"Great, I'll get it done." Kirra says.

"So what are you doing here Sonic?" Crystal asks as she starts walking.

Sonic follows her.

"Just talking." Sonic replies. "The amount of time you have saved Sonette, I never really got to know you." Sonic admits.

"Ah, is that so." Crystal says.

Then a human woman runs out of a room and Crystal knows her too well. Her name is Lily and her son Jack, who is seven, is in hospital with a strange illness.

"Dr Crystal, it's happening again." Lily says.

Crystal runs over, grabbing new latex gloves and puts them on, then runs in to see Jack having a seizure. Crystal runs over and push him on his side as Lily and Sonic runs in. Sonic stayed back and out of the way while he watched. Then Jack started puking and Crystal sighs, placing her hand under Jack's face so it didn't go in the puke.

"Jack." Lily cries.

"Has he been to the toilet today, has he done anything?" Crystal asks, he didn't go yesterday at all.

"No, not yet." Lily replies.

Sonic sighs. Jack then pukes again as he stops shaking. Lily sighs and Crystal sighs. Jack kept puking a couple more times. Misty walks in and runs over.

"We need that ultrasound and x-ray done today. This can't keep happening." Crystal tells Misty who nods.

"Dr Quack and Susan is getting it ready." Misty tells her.

Jack moans and Crystal helps him sits up. He was drooling. Lily looks at Crystal worried.

"I'll get Susan." Misty says running off.

"I made a mess again." Jack whispers.

"It's okay Jack." Crystal says smiling as Lily walks over. "Do you feel like you are going to be sick again?" Crystal asks.

"No." Jack whispers.

Susan and Dr Quack runs in.

"It happened again." Crystal says.

"Misty is getting clean sheets." Susan says.

"Good." Crystal says.

"Jack." Lily says worried.

Crystal looks at him.

"It's Sonic the Hedgehog." Jack says, seeing Sonic.

Sonic chuckles and Lily looks over, just realising it was Sonic standing there.

"Yeah, it is." Crystal says smiling.

"We need to get him up, so we can change the sheets." Dr Quack says.

Lily walks over. Lily picks up Jack, wiping his mouth with a tissue. Crystal takes her gloves off, then Susan strips the bed carefully. Then Misty walks in with clean sheets and a wheelchair. Misty hands the clean sheets to Crystal who starts making the bed.

"Put him in the chair and we can get the x-ray and ultrasound done." Susan says, handing the dirty sheet to Misty who walks off.

Lily grabs Jack's IV and heads to the chair, sitting him down and Jack sighs. Susan pushes the chair off while Lily push the IV and Dr Quack follows. Crystal finished making the bed and sighs.

"What's wrong with him?" Sonic asks.

"We don't know." Crystal replies as she grabs the chart, then updated it. "This is the third time this has happened." Crystal says.

Sonic sighs.

"He is a fan too Sonic." Crystal tells him as they head off.

"I gathered that." Sonic says.

Kirra runs out of a room and grabs Crystal.

"Code blue, code blue!" a female voice echoed the halls.

Kirra runs out.

"Here." Kirra says.

They ran into the room.

"Cardiac arrest." Kirra says.

Crystal took over CPR.

"Where is the defibrillator?" Crystal asks.

Sonic walks in and saw it was an older Mobian, a hedgehog. He then saw a younger female hedgehog around his age crying.

"Mum." she cries.

Sonic walks to her as the defibrillator as brought in. Kirra pulls up the woman's shirt and sets thing up. Crystal kept going.

"Okay, charging to 300." Kirra says. "Clear." Kirra says, everyone moves back.

She uses the paddles. Crystal checks for a pulse and shakes her head, then went back to CPR. Sonic watched in horror. They did that four more time and Crystal sighs. No pulse.

"She's gone, I'm calling it." Crystal says, turning the machine off.

She looks at the watch. The young hedgehog breaks down in tears, hugging Sonic and Sonic sighs.

"Time of death, 4:45." Crystal says as Kirra turns the defibrillator off.

It was taken out. Crystal pulls the covers over the hedgehog. Kirra pulls the curtains close as Crystal walks over. Crystal looks at the hedgehog.

"Miss Young, I need you to sing some paper work when you are ready." Crystal says.

The young hedgehog just kept crying into Sonic's chest. Sonic sighs.

'Is this what Sonette went through?' Sonic thinks.

"Her name is Abby." Crystal tells Sonic who nods.

"Abby, I'm sorry." Sonic whispers.

"It's not fair!" Abby cries.

"I know Abby, I do." Sonic says.

Crystal sighs.

"Bring her out." Crystal says.

"Come on." Sonic says as he guides her out.

Crystal sighs as she follows them. They came to some chairs and Sonic helps Abby sit down.

"Is there anyone we can call?" Crystal asks.

"My dad is on his way and my aunty." Abby whispers.

"Abby!" a voice shouts.

Abby got up and saw her father.

"She's gone dad." Abby cries, giving her father a hug.

"Come on Sonic." Crystal says walking off.

Sonic follows.

"I'm going to check on Sonette." Crystal tells him.

Sonic nods. They walk in to see Sonette with Fire.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sonette asks worried.

"We lost a patient." Crystal replies.

Sonic sighs.

"She was a victim of Eggman's attack." Sonic says.

Crystal nods.

"I carried her here." Sonic adds.

"I know, I was told." Crystal says.

"I'm going for a run, I'll be back soon." Sonic says, then heads off.

"How are you?" Fire asks.

"I'm fine, it isn't easy losing a patient, but her injuries were extremely serious. The fact she lasted this long was a miracle." Crystal explains. "I came to check on you." Crystal adds.

"I'm fine." Sonette says.

"Good, I have to go. Paper work doesn't sign itself." Crystal says, walking off.

She heads to the desk to see Kirra working on some paper work.

"Hey." Kirra greets.

"Hey, how are you?" Crystal asks.

"I'm fine I guess. Been a long day." Kirra replies.

"Tell me about it." Crystal says.

"When do you finish?" Kirra asks.

"Ten, then I have an eight to nine tomorrow and Friday since we are short on staff." Crystal replies.

"Nice, see you tomorrow then. I have a seven to nine shift." Kirra says.

Crystal smiles.


	10. Chapter 10

Crystal was heading to get a coffee. It was only six, so she has four hours to go. She saw Fire buying a coffee and smiles as she walks over. Fire smiles.

"Coffee break." Fire says.

"Yeah, I need one." Crystal says.

Fire puts money in and Crystal smiles as she picked what she wanted.

"How long left?" Fire asks.

"Four hours." Crystal replies, grabbing her coffee.

She leans against the machine.

"I have two more days and have the weekend off. We are running short of staff, so Dr Quack asked me to come in." Crystal explains.

"Just been one of those days." Fire says.

"Yeah, it has been." Crystal whispers. "How is Sonette? I know she says she was fine to me, but she also has lied to me before." Crystal asks.

"She's okay, she is getting restless but promised me she won't be moving yet. She is also worried about you." Fire replies.

"This job can be stressful. You do lose people, but you can't save anyone." Crystal says. "It's going to be a long night." Crystal adds.

"Yeah, let's hope nothing happens between now and then." Fire says.

"That would be nice." Crystal whispers. "After Eggman's attack, it would be nice if things to calm down for a while." Crystal says.

"Yeah, I can't believe Eggman attacked the way he did." Fire says and Crystal sighs.

"I part of me can't believe he did, but a part of me does believe. I heard the stories. Teagan keeps me up to date on him." Crystal explains.

"She's a good kid." Fire says. "She is also great with Blueberry, especially after a night of drinking." Fire adds.

"She is." Crystal whispers. "Her being here, it is the happiest I have ever seen her." Crystal admits.

Fire looks at her worried.

"Home, she was always scared, sad. She was bullied a lot, bashed by the other in the town. I found her a couple of times covered in bruises and almost dead one time. Once she came running to my place, her wrist her tied together and she was drench. A couple of the kids tried to down her in the river." Crystal explains.

Fire looks at her shock.

"She was only nine years old." Crystal adds.

"I… I didn't know." Fire admits.

Crystal sighs.

"I was so scared and so she was she. I asked her who was it and she said she didn't know. She knew, I saw through her lie, but she wouldn't tell me who it was." Crystal explains.

Fire sighs.

"I had no idea that happened to her. Blue did say she had a hard background but that… that's just wrong." Fire says and Crystal nods. Fire sighs. "While I'm around, no one will ever hurt her." Fire tells Crystal who looks at him, then smiles.

"I know she is safe with you, Sonette and the others. I am glad she moved her." Crystal says.

Fire smiles. Crystal finishes her coffee and throws the cup into the bin.

"Well I better go, see you around Fire." Crystal says walking off.

Fire smiles. Teagan then walks over.

"Flirting with her again I see." Teagan says.

Fire looks at her shock. Oscar was sitting on top of her head, fast asleep.

"Really Teagan." Fire says, then finishes his coffee.

He then throws the empty cup the bin.

"So what were you talking about?" Teagan asks as they started walking.

"You." Fire replies.

Teagan looks at him shock.

"She told about an incident when you were nine, when you were almost drowned." Fire tells her.

Teagan sighs.

"She told you that." Teagan whispers.

"Yeah, she did and more." Fire says. "Why didn't you tell me?" Fire asks.

"I don't know." Teagan replies. "I guess I don't really like talking about my past." Teagan admits.

"Come on." Fire says.

Teagan nods. They walk into Sonette's room to see her with Sonic.

"I see." Sonette says.

Sonic nods.

"Hey you two." Sonette greets.

"How is everything here?" Teagan asks, walking over.

Fire walks to the wall opposite to the bed and leans against it.

"Good, been a long day." Sonette replies.

"Yeah, it has been." Teagan says.

"I better head home." Sonic says.

"Take care Sonic." Sonette says.

Sonic smiles.

"You stay in bed." Sonic tells Sonette who smiles.

"I will." Sonette says.

Sonic heads off.

"It's getting late Teagan, you should head home as well." Sonette tells her as Susan walks in with a tray.

It was dinner time.

"Yeah, good point." Teagan says as Susan sits the tray down, then heads out. "Plus, Oscar needs more rest." Teagan says.

Sonette looks at him.

"Yeah, he's fast asleep at the moment." Sonette says.

"Night Sonette." Teagan says, walking off.

Fire walks over and sits down next to Sonette who smiles.

"Have you talked to Crystal today?" Sonette asks.

"Really baby girl." Fire says.

Sonette nods.

"Eat your dinner." Fire tells her.

"Aww, Fire." Sonette whines as she starts eating her dinner. "Come on Fire." Sonette whines.

"Not saying a word." Fire tells her.

Sonette sighs.

"Come on Fire." Sonette whines.

Fire chuckles.

"Fine, be like that." Sonette says.

Fire smiles.

"You are not fun Fire." Sonette says.

Fire leans back.

"Just eat your dinner." Fire says.

Sonette nods.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Crystal was working on some paper work, working on a few things. Susan walks over and Crystal smiles.

"Hey Crystal." Susan greets.

"Hey." Crystal whispers. "How are you?" Crystal asks.

"I'm okay, it's been a really slow day." Susan replies.

"Same." Crystal says, then sighs. "The day is almost over." Crystal says.

"Yeah, things should slow down for a while." Susan says.

Crystal nods.

"Till midnight, then goodness we don't have to worry about." Crystal says.

Susan smiles.

"Yeah, that is good." Susan says. "Come on, we have work to do." Susan tells Crystal.

The pair heads off. Crystal went around, time went fast in the last four hours. She checked on Ava to make sure she was eating. It was going to be a long recovery. Once it was ten, she signed out and headed to check on Sonette. She walks in to see Sonette to talking.

"Okay, I'm going." Fire says.

"And you too Crystal." Sonette tells her.

"I just came to check on you before I head home." Crystal replies.

Fire walks to her.

"How do you get home?" Fire asks.

"I walk." Crystal replies.

"It's late, I'll give you a lift home." Fire tells her.

Crystal looks at him shock, then smiles.

"That would be great." Crystal says.

"Bye." Sonette says. Crystal sighs, then walks out with Fire.

"Well at least she's getting better." Crystal says and Fire sighs.

"Yeah, she is." Fire says.

They then came to a black 1969 Chevy Impala and Fire opens the passenger door. Crystal chuckles as she gets in and Fire closes the door, then walks to the driver's side. Crystal smiles as she puts her seatbelt on and Fire gets in, then puts his seat belt on.

"Where do you live?" Fire asks.

"The apartment building on Sapphire Road." Crystal replies.

"That's a long walk." Fire says, starting the engine.

They head off.

"Yeah, it is a half an hour walk." Crystal replies.

"So, you start at eight tomorrow." Fire says.

Crystal nods.

"Do you want me to drop by around 7:30 to pick you up?" Fire asks.

Crystal looks at him shock.

"That would be amazing." Crystal replies.

"I'll do it then." Fire says and Crystal smiles.

"Thank you Fire." Crystal says.

They came to the apartment building and Crystal smiles.

"Thanks for the lift." Crystal says, getting out.

She closes the door, then looks in through the window.

"See you tomorrow." Crystal says, heading off.

Fire watches her. Once she was in, she looks back as Fire drives off. Crystal giggles as she to the left. It was going to be a big day tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Crystal wakes to her phone ringing. Crystal moans as she grabs it to see it was Fire. They swapped numbers a while ago. Crystal answers it, not looking at the time.

"Hello." Crystal whispers.

" _It's 7:35 Crystal." Fire tells her._

"What?" Crystal says shock, looking at her alarm clock. "No!" Crystal shouts as she quickly got out of bed.

She grabs her clothes.

"I'll be right down." Crystal says, hanging up.

Her room was small. As you walk in, her queen size bed is in the middle of the opposite wall with matching bedside tables on each side. Next to the door is a small built wardrobe, to the right was the window with a dressing table under it and to the left of that was a six-drawer tallboy with clothes hanging out. Her room was a mess. Crystal quickly got dress, walking out into a hallway. Down the right was a built-in wardrobe and another room she uses for storage. She walks straight and then left into the bathroom. To the left was the shower and bath as one with black and white stripes shower curtains wrapped around. The toilet was next to the door and the sink straight ahead while to the right was a small cupboard. Crystal quickly brushed her teeth and runs out to the living and kitchen area. She quickly grabs her bag, keys, shoes and coat, then runs out, locking the door and quickly heads to the lift. She got in and heads down. She then puts her coat and shoes on, then puts her keys in her bag. Once on the ground floor, she runs out to see Fire waiting.

"Over slept did you." Fire says.

"Yes." Crystal says, running to the passenger side.

She gets in as Fire gets in. They put their seat belts on and head off.

"I don't know what happened." Crystal admits. "I have never slept through an alarm before." Crystal admits.

"It's going to be okay." Fire says as Crystal started going through her bag.

"Shit." Crystal says.

Fire looks at her worried, then back to the road.

"What is it?" Fire asks.

"I forgot to grab my wallet." Crystal says, then sighs. "Since I didn't have breakfast, so I was going to buy something at the café down the road from the hospital." Crystal explains.

"I'll buy you breakfast." Fire tells her.

Crystal smiles.

"Thanks, I feel so stupid." Crystal says.

Fire chuckles.

"It's okay." Fire says.

Crystal blush.

'He is so kind.' Crystal thinks. "Thank you Fire." Crystal says.

Fire smiles.

"You're welcome." Fire says.

They made it to the café and head in. Fire brought himself a coffee as well as Crystal and a blueberry muffin breakfast. They grabbed a table while they wait.

"Thanks again." Crystal says. "I leave most of my cards I need for work in my locker since I have one." Crystal explains.

"Understandable." Fire says.

Crystal yawns.

"Thanks again." Crystal says.

"It is the least I could do." Fire says.

They got their meals and they head back to the car. Fire opens the door for Crystal who smiles as she gets in. Fire closes the door, then walks to the driver side and gets in. He sits the coffee between his legs and starts the engine. They then head to the hospital. Once there, they got out and head to Sonette's room since Crystal still has ten minutes.

"Hey you two." Sonette greets.

"How are you Sonette?" Crystal asks, walking over.

She sits her coffee on the table. Then starts eating her breakfast.

"Missed breakfast?" Sonette asks.

"I slept through my alarms." Crystal replies as Fire walks over.

He sits down.

"Good thing I was picking you up or you would have been late." Fire says.

"Yeah." Crystal whispers.

Sonette smiles.

"That's good at least." Sonette says.

Crystal sighs.

"I feel so stupid." Crystal admits.

"Don't worry, I have done that a number of times before." Sonette tells her.

Crystal finish her breakfast, then grabs her coffee and sighs.

"So how are you this morning Sonette?" Crystal asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"That's good." Crystal says. "I'll drop by when I can." Crystal says walking off.

"Fire." Sonette says.

Fire sighs.

"She lives at Sapphire Road." Fire tells her.

Sonette looks at him shock.

"That's a long walk." Sonette says.

Fire nods.

"Yeah, it is." Fire says.

"I thought she has a car." Sonette whispers.

"Same, there is no way she does that every day." Fire says.

Sonette sighs.

"Fire." Sonette says.

Fire nods as he got up and heads off. Sonette sighs.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Crystal walks out after grabbing her stuff, then takes a sip of her coffee. Fire then walks over and Crystal stops.

"What is it?" Crystal asks.

"What happened to your car?" Fire asks.

Crystal sighs.

"I don't know. It's… well it won't start. I don't know anything about cars and I have been busy so I haven't had a chance to call anyone about it." Crystal explains.

"Well I can give you lifts today and tomorrow, then Saturday take care of your car." Fire tells her.

Crystal looks at him shock.

"Really?" Crystal says.

Fire nods.

"Yeah, I'll bring my tools and take care of everything." Fire explains.

"That would be amazing." Crystal says smiling. "And it would save so much money." Crystal adds.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Fire tells her.

"Thank you so much Fire." Crystal says.

Fire smiles.

"I have to run, I'll talk to you at my lunch break." Crystal says.

"Of course, take care." Fire says.

Crystal runs off. She saw Susan who was smiling.

"Well, well." Susan says.

Crystal sighs.

"He's going to check my car Saturday." Crystal tells her.

"Really?" Susan says shock.

"Yeah, he's a mechanic like Sonette." Crystal explains.

"I see, nice." Susan says. "He is also cute and caring." Susan says.

Crystal push her.

"Shut up." Crystal tells her.

"Ah come on, I know you like him. The way you like at him and he looks at you. Every time he is here, like last time was Sonette was in hospital and he was here all the time." Susan says and Crystal sighs.

"Shut it." Crystal snaps.

"Hey, you just keep me posted." Susan says walking off.

Crystal shake her head as she stops at the main desk of the emergency room. She saw a woman sitting at desk, she has fair skin, red hair and blue eyes. She smiles at her.

"Morning Athena." Crystal greets.

Athena smiles.

"Morning." Athena greets. "You here with us today." Athena says as Crystal walks behind the desk.

"Yup, I read the note in my locker." Crystal says.

Athena smiles.

"Great, it's good to have you back." Athena says and Crystal smiles.

"It has been a while since I was here." Crystal says.

Athena giggles.

"Yeah, it has been." Athena says.

Crystal smiles.


	12. Chapter 12

Sonette was waiting for Fire, waiting for him to come back. Fire walks back and Sonette smiles. Fire walks over and sits down and Sonette looks at him worried.

"Her car has broken down, I'm going to fix it Saturday." Fire tells him.

"That's great and means you won't be here at all Saturday." Sonette says.

"Nope, I'm sure Teagan will be." Fire says.

Sonette sighs.

"Love you too Fire." Sonette says.

Fire smiles.

"You know how much you mean to me girl." Fire says and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers, then giggles. "But I am glad you are helping her." Sonette then says.

Fire smiles. Then Teagan walks in with Oscar on her head. He was looking better than he did yesterday.

"Hey you two." Teagan greets as she walks over.

"Hey, how are you?" Sonette asks.

"I'm good." Teagan replies. "Oscar is doing better today." Teagan adds as Susan walks in with Sonette's breakfast.

She sits it down and heads out.

"That's good." Sonette says as she starts eating.

"How are you Fire?" Teagan asks.

"I'm fine, need another coffee so I'll leave you two to talk." Fire says as he got up.

He walks out.

"What did I miss?" Teagan asks.

"He's helping Crystal out, her car is broken down so today and tomorrow he is going to give her a lift to work and home, them Saturday, he is going to her place to fix her car." Sonette explains.

"Really now." Teagan says smiling.

"We shouldn't get the wrong ideas here." Sonette says.

Teagan looks at her.

"We can only hope." Sonette adds.

Teagan chuckles.

"Hope, that would be nice." Teagan says.

Sonette smiles.

"Crystal has never had a boyfriend before and it would be nice if she starts thinking about her future besides her career." Teagan explains.

"Really, not even in high school." Sonette says shock.

"Crystal went to a medical school at the age of ten. She is extremely smart. She toped biology and science. This system she is in is only new, so Crystal is the tester, being so young. Her mother forbidden Crystal on having a boyfriend, let alone a sociol lift. She had a lot of friends but couldn't hang out with them outside school." Teagan explains.

"That's cruel." Sonette says.

"Crystal's mother didn't want Crystal to be a failure, same with her siblings. She didn't want Crystal or the others to have children at young age. She believed that children were a waste of career and talent, especially with Crystal. She saw how much talent Crystal had and did her best to make sure Crystal didn't waste it. Even reading Crystal's emails, text messages and keeps taps on her phone calls. Crystal even had a tracking chip in her mobile phone, so Crystal's mum always knew where she was. I removed it when I found it but another one was put in. Crystal told me to leave it." Teagan explains.

Sonette sighs.

"That's no life, that isn't even fair." Sonette says.

Teagan sighs.

"Yeah, it isn't." Teagan says.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Crystal was working on some paper work when a bed was pushed in with two ambulance's officers.

"What we go?" Crystal asks, walking over to see it was Scourge.

"Scourge!" Fiona screams, running in.

"Let's move." Crystal says, grabbing the bed and drags off.

"We have five gunshot wounds, a few cuts and stab wounds. Lost a lot of blood." an ambulance officer explains.

"Damnit Scourge, what did you do?" Crystal asks.

"You know him?" the ambulance asks.

"Yes, he has been here before. I know a lot about him." Crystal explains.

"He's crashing." the ambulance says.

Crystal sighs.

'Don't you dare die on me Scourge.' Crystal thinks as she starts CPR.

Athena runs over and starts helping. They came to a spear bed. They move Scourge onto the bed and started hooking him up to machines.

'Hang on Scourge.' Crystal thinks.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Fire was with Fiona, Fiona was in shock and crying. Fire looks at Fiona and sighs.

"What happened?" Fire asks.

"We were walking down the street when we were attack. Scourge did his best to fight them. I called for help." Fiona explains.

Fire sighs. Teagan walks over and goes into shock.

"Fiona." Teagan says, walking up to her.

Fiona looks at Teagan. Oscar was still on top of her head.

"Fiona and Scourge were attacked. Scourge is in a critical condition. Crystal is with her now." Fire explains.

Teagan looks at him shock.

"Oh no." Teagan whispers.

"We just have to wait to see what happens." Fire tells her.

"I have to tell Sonette." Teagan says.

Fire nods. Teagan walks off and Fiona sighs.

"I happened so fast." Fiona whispers.

Fire sighs.

"It's going to be okay, Crystal will save her." Fire tells her.

Fiona nods.

"I know." Fiona whispers.

Then Aleena runs in and over to the pair.

"Any news?" Aleena asks.

"Nothing." Fiona replies.

"Aleena, take Fiona home and get her clean up. I'll call when I hear some news." Fire tells them.

"I'll be right back." Fiona says walking off.

Aleena follows. Fire sighs as he sits down and waits. That is all he can do.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan runs back into Sonette's room and Sonette looks at her worried.

"Fiona and Scourge were attack. Fiona is fine, but Scourge is in a critical condition." Teagan tells Sonette who looks at her shock.

"What?" Sonette says.

"Crystal is with him as we speak." Teagan adds.

"No." Sonette whispers with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm going to call the others. Break the news." Teagan tells her as Sonic walks in.

"What's going on?" Sonic asks worried.

"Scourge, he is in a critical condition. He was attack." Teagan replies. "I have to go." Teagan says running off.

Sonic closes the door and walks to Sonette.

"Those monsters! So what, almost killing me wasn't good enough for them! They are going after the others!" Sonette shouts with pure anger in her voice.

Sonic sighs.

"Sonette." Sonic says worried.

"They will pay." Sonette then says.

"Not by you, you are in no state to do anything." Sonic tells her.

Sonette sighs.

"I know." Sonette whispers, then sighs. "I'm worried though." Sonette adds.

"I know sis. Scourge is your friend." Sonic says, sitting down.

"He saved me." Sonette whispers. "When I was 14, I got stuck in Central City for four months. I couldn't get in contact with anyone. Scourge found me just in time. I thought I was going to die there." Sonette explains. "Crystal will save him, I know she will." Sonette says.

"Yeah, she will." Sonic whispers.

Sonette sighs. Waiting is the worst part. She can image how the others felt the night she came in here.


	13. Chapter 13

Fire was waiting for Crystal. He was getting worried. With his is Teagan who has Oscar on top of her head, Aleena and Fiona. Fiona was getting restless. She was scared, that much he can tell. Crystal then walks over and sighs.

"Scourge is stable, but he is in a critical condition." Crystal tells them.

"But he will be okay, right?" Fiona asks.

"It is too soon to say." Crystal replies.

Fiona sighs.

"We will be keeping a close eye on him for the next 48 hours, watching his condition closely." Crystal explains.

"Can I see him?" Fiona asks.

"We are working on getting him a room. I got the room across from Sonette's. With his condition it is a private room." Crystal explains.

"Okay." Fiona whispers as Athena walks over.

"Scourge is in his room." Athena tells Crystal who nods.

"Thank you." Crystal says.

Athena walks off.

"This way." Crystal says.

They head off. They walk into Scourge's room to see Sonette standing next to him.

"Sonette!" Teagan shouts.

Sonette shakes her head. They then saw Sonic in the corner.

"This isn't fair." Sonette cries.

Fiona walks over and stands next to Sonette.

"Promise me you won't overdo it." Crystal pleads, knowing it is pointless fighting her.

"I promise Crystal." Sonette whispers.

"I better go." Crystal says walking off.

"Sonette, you should sit down." Fiona says, moving the chair.

Sonette sits down.

"How are you Fiona?" Sonette asks worried.

"I'm fine." Fiona replies. "What about you, you shouldn't be moving at all?" Fiona asks.

"I'm fine, Sonic helped me." Sonette replies.

"She would have come without my help, so I thought it would be better if I helped." Sonic explains.

"I'll be back." Fire says, walking out.

Sonette sighs.

"I don't understand." Fiona whispers.

"I don't think any of us do." Teagan says.

"Don't worry, Scourge will pull through." Sonette tells then.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Crystal was working on paper work when Fire walks over. Crystal looks at him worried.

"Can I talk to you?" Fire asks.

"Of course." Crystal says.

The pair walks off. They found a spot alone and Fire sighs.

"What can you tell me about Scourge's condition?" Fire asks.

"He lost a lot of blood, he has some serious internal damage, one bullet hit is left lung and just missed his heart. He is lucky to be alive and recovery is going to be slow, really slow." Crystal explains.

Fire sighs.

"First Blueberry and now him, this can't go unanswered." Fire says.

"Well save it for another time, I had police here demanding to see Scourge. I manage to get them to leave, saying Scourge is unconscious and in no state to talk to them. They will back though." Crystal explains and Fire sighs. "I know this is a lot to take in, but you have to be careful. Scourge and Sonette don't need you in here as well." Crystal tells him.

Fire looks at her, then sighs.

"I know." Fire whispers.

"I have to get a few more thing for Scourge, then I'm on a break." Crystal tells him.

"Got it." Fire says. "Talk to you later." Fire says walking off.

He quickly buys a coffee and heads back to Scourge's room.

"Fire." Sonette says.

Fire walks to Aleena and Teagan who was by the bed.

"Hey." Fire whispers.

"Where did you go?" Teagan asks.

"I went to see Crystal." Fire replies.

"About what?" Sonette asks.

"Scourge, he is lucky to be alive." Fire replies.

Fiona sighs.

"I see." Sonette whispers.

"One bullet just missed his heart but hit his left lung." Fire tells them.

"Scourge." Fiona cries. "I told you to run, why didn't you listen." Fiona whispers.

"Fiona." Sonette says worried.

Sonic sighs.

"Scourge is stubborn, never knows when to walk away." Sonic says.

Sonette sighs.

"You're right there." Fire says.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers.

Then Crystal walks in and hooks a few more things up. Sonette looks at Scourge, he was wearing an air mask.

"Crystal." Sonette whispers.

"Yes Sonette." Crystal says.

"Will Scourge make it?" Sonette asks.

"I can't say, he isn't out of the woods yet, but the worst is over. We will do everything we can." Crystal tells her.

Sonette nods. Fire walks out and Teagan looks back, worried.

"Fire seems, odd today." Aleena says.

"He has a lot on his mind." Crystal tells them. "With both Sonette and Scourge who is in a serious condition, he is under a bit of stress." Crystal explains.

"I see." Aleena whispers.

"Also, the police were here to talk to Scourge about what happened. I managed to get them to leave but next time I won't be able to." Crystal explains.

"Got it." Sonette says.

"Lunch is soon so you should get back to your room Sonette." Crystal tells her.

"Okay." Sonette whispers, standing up.

Sonic walks over.

"Come on sis." Sonic says, helping her out.

Crystal sighs as she heads off.

"Wait." Teagan says.

Crystal stops at the door, hearing Teagan's voice. Teagan walks over and stands next to her, they had their backs to the bed.

"How bad is Scourge?" Teagan asks softly.

"The fact he is alive is a miracle. The amount of blood he lost, where the bullets hit, he should be dead." Crystal replies softly.

Teagan looks at her shock.

"There is something about the Pirates because all of them just don't know how to die. Sonette was just as lucky." Crystal adds softly.

Teagan chuckles.

"Well they are stubborn." Teagan whispers.

"Watch him, make sure he stays in bed." Crystal tells her.

Teagan nods.

"I will, I promise." Teagan says.

Crystal heads off. Teagan walks back and sighs.

"What is it?" Fiona asks.

"Scourge is very lucky." Teagan replies.

Fiona sighs. Teagan looks at Scourge and sighs.

'Extremely lucky.' Teagan thinks.

She then looks at Fiona who was holding Scourge's hand.

'She can't know the truth, it is bad enough she has to see him like this.' Teagan tells herself.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Crystal saw Fire standing in the hallway, he looks like he was going to breakdown. Crystal walks over and Fire looks at her.

"Hey." Crystal whispers.

"Hey." Fire whispers back. "Ready for lunch?" Fire asks.

"Please." Crystal says as the pair started walking.

Crystal then hands the chart to Susan who smiles.

"Got it." Susan says walking off.

"Come on." Crystal says.

The pair walks off.


	14. Chapter 14

Sonette is sitting in her bed with Sonic. Teagan, Aleena and a few others from the workshop came here to see Scourge who is still unconscious.

"Are you okay sis?" Sonic asks worried.

"No." Sonette replies as Teagan walks in with Oscar on her head. "How is he?" Teagan asks.

"He just woke up. Fiona and Aleena are with him now. The others left, the medical bills for both you and him, are high so they are going to work. James says he knows a race and has someone racing. The winnings will come here." Teagan explains.

She then looks around but couldn't see Fire.

"Where's Fire?" Teagan asks.

"I don't know, I'm worried." Sonette replies.

Teagan sighs.

"I'm sure he is fine." Teagan says. "I'm going to grab something to eat, do you want anything?" Teagan asks.

"We're good, go on." Sonette tells her.

Teagan walks off.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Fire and Crystal found a quiet spot and sat down. Crystal yawns and sighs.

"Sorry." Crystal whispers.

"Don't be." Fire tells her. "Been a long day and you overslept." Fire adds.

Crystal smiles.

"It has been a long day and it is only halfway over. I don't finish to nine remember." Crystal explains.

"Well its 2:30 now." Fire says.

Crystal smiles.

"Yeah, the morning went so fast." Crystal admits.

"Yeah, it has." Fire says.

"How are you Fire?" Crystal asks worried.

"I'm fine, hard to believe this is happening. This is the worse the Hunters have attacked us. We haven't done anything to them in months. We had an agreement and they broke it." Fire explains.

"I see, what do you think will happen?" Crystal asks.

"If the worse happens, a gang war." Fire replies. "Another gang known as the Titians are on our side, so they will help us if we go into war." Fire explains.

"But the amount of people that will get hurt and die, the amount of innocent people." Crystal says.

Fire sighs.

"I know, none of us like the idea that is why we made the agreement." Fire tells her. "Something must has happened in another city to set the Hunters off like this. James is looking around but hasn't found anything yet." Fire explains.

"I see." Crystal whispers. "I hope things turn out better." Crystal then says.

"Same." Fire whispers.

Crystal smiles.

"Crystal, Fire!" they heard Teagan shout.

The pair looks over as Teagan runs over.

"What is it?" Crystal asks worried.

"Nothing, I have been looking for you two." Teagan replies. "Scourge woke up not long ago." Teagan adds.

"How is he?" Crystal asks.

"Confused, he didn't remember much of the attack. When Fiona and Aleena left to get him some water I told him the truth on his condition. He was shock. I told him he cannot leave that bed until you say so and he agrees. Also, Fiona doesn't know the truth on how bad Scourge is yet and I don't want her to know. It is bad enough she has to see him like this." Teagan explains.

"Good idea." Fire says.

"Are they dating?" Crystal asks.

"Yeah, seven months now." Teagan replies.

"Yeah, poor Fiona. I'm just glad she's okay." Fire says.

"Same." Teagan whispers. "I'm going to grab something to eat the go back up to pick on Sonette. See you two later." Teagan tells them, then runs off.

Oscar then flies to Crystal who puts her hands out. Oscar sits on her hands and Crystal smiles.

"You look a lot better today." Crystal says.

Oscar smiles.

"Chao!" Oscar yells.

Crystal smiles.

"Teagan has been looking after him." Fire says.

Crystal smiles.

"She always loved looking after Oscar." Crystal says.

"I have a question, how long have you been working here?" Fire asks.

"Three years now." Crystal replies. "I moved here after school. I got accepted right away and got help to get my apartment by my parents. When I first started, I worked with Dr Hammer. Good doctor until he lost his job, drug addict and was caught stealing. Then I worked with Dr White for half a year. He moved so was transferred. Dr Quack took me in, reading my file and shock on how young I was. I have been with him since." Crystal explains.

"Wait, three years." Fire says.

"Yeah, I started when I was 19." Crystal explains.

Fire looks at her shock.

"Wow." Fire whispers.

Crystal smiles.

"Yeah, the others use to pick on me, but Susan and Kirra, they are old enough to be my mother." Crystal says.

Fire chuckles.

"They are good people, everyone here is." Crystal then says.

"You love you job, don't you?" Fire asks.

Crystal nods.

"I really do." Crystal says.

Fire smiles.

"What about you?" Crystal asks.

"It's okay, work can be frustrating, more so when we get people want the car fix by the afternoon." Fire replies.

"Really?" Crystal asks.

"Yeah, we get someone like that every day. Last time it happened, it had to be some rich guy with his girlfriend. He demanded it done in half an hour. What we were doing, normally takes one, maybe two hours. He wanted an oil change, new tires, new rims as well and some new headlights. When we didn't have it done when he wanted, he lost it. Lucky Blueberry was there and not in uniform and abused the man. We didn't see him for the rest of the day when the car was done. He played at the front for what we did and left." Fire explains.

"Don't think he will come back." Crystal whispers.

"Same." Fire says.

Crystal smiles.

"I have to go." Crystal says, looking at the time. "But thank you Fire." Crystal whispers.

"For what?" Fire asks.

"Everything I guess." Crystal replies.

"You're more than welcome." Fire says as he got up.

He grabs their rubbish and put it in the bin. They head off and Crystal went off to find Susan. She walks to the desk to see Maria and Susan.

"How was lunch?" Susan asks smiling and Crystal sighs.

"Really?" Crystal says.

Susan nods.

"It was fine." Crystal says softly.

"Moving on." Maria tells them.

Crystal nods.

"I need Scourge to be watched tonight." Crystal says.

Maria nods.

"I have given notices to Yulia, she has the night shift." Maria explains.

"Good." Crystal says.

Then two police officers walked over to Crystal, she knows them too. It was Gary and Kevin. They were also here when Sonette was attacked and earlier to see Scourge, but Crystal turn them down.

"Gary, Kevin." Crystal greets.

"We would like to see Scourge and we can't leaving till we do." Kevin says.

Crystal sighs.

"Give me a second and I will take you." Crystal says, walking behind the desk.

She grabbed a few things just in case. They then head off. Crystal walks in to Scourge's room to see the bed head was raised so Scourge could sit up and Fiona was helping him drink water. Teagan was sitting in the corner on a laptop. Crystal walks over and checked Scourge's health as Kevin and Gary walks over.

"Mr Hedgehog, we would like to ask you some question." Kevin says.

"Now, with the attack, the report says it was part the gang war going on." Gary says.

Crystal looks at him.

"There isn't a gang war going on." Scourge whispers. "The Hunters just have been attacking us, we haven't done anything to them." Scourge adds softly.

"So what, they attacked you for now reason." Gary says, then chuckles.

Crystal slams the chart down and walks up to Gary.

"Tuesday morning at 3:13, Sonette the Hedgehog was brought here in a serious condition. They were attack by Hunters while going home after a night out. They did nothing wrong." Crystal tells him. "And you think it is funny that Scourge was attack for no reason, be grateful you are a police officer." Crystal says and Teagan chuckles.

"Dr Crystal-" Gary starts.

"Get out!" Crystal tells him, cutting him off. "Now or god help me." Crystal says in a deep voice.

"Come on, you idiot." Kevin says.

The pair heads off.

"Thanks." Fiona says.

"Don't worry about it." Crystal says as Fire walks in.

"Is everything okay here?" Fire asks.

"Yeah, Crystal scared the pigs off." Scourge replies softly.

Crystal sighs.

"I don't have time for those two." Crystal says walking out.

"Hell of a woman." Scourge says.

Fire sighs as he walks out. He saw Crystal talking to a patient that was being pushed around in a wheelchair.

'Yeah, she is.' Fire thinks smiling.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Crystal was working on a few more paperwork with Oscar close behind her. The rest of her shift went quite fast. Nothing happened which is what she wanted. Then Yulia Hedgehog walks in and Crystal smiles. Yulia has light blue fur, brown hair that goes down to her hips but is always pulled into a pony tail with a yellow ribbon and pink eyes.

"Heading off." Yulia says.

"Yeah, keep a close eye on Scourge would you." Crystal says.

"I will." Yulia says.

Crystal heads off and checked on Scourge first. Fiona was sitting next to him and Scourge was fast asleep.

"Hi." Fiona whispers as Crystal walks over.

"How is he?" Crystal asks.

"Asleep, thank goodness." Fiona replies.

"A nurse name Yulia will look after Scourge tonight. She is a good woman." Crystal tells Fiona.

"Okay, you better go." Fiona says.

Crystal nods as she heads to see Sonette who was with Sonic and Fire.

"Got it sis, I'll bring them tomorrow." Sonic says.

Sonette smiles.

"Yay." Sonette says.

"Night." Sonic says, then walks out.

"Come on Crystal." Fire says.

"Right, let's go." Crystal says.

The pair heads off. They got in the car and heads off. Crystal leans back.

"Long day huh." Fire says.

Crystal smiles as they stop at the lights.

"Yeah, it has been a long day." Crystal whispers. "Tomorrow the last day for the weekend." Crystal adds.

"Yeah, I'll drop by and give that car a look over." Fire says.

"That would be nice, I need a new one. The one I have is a second-hand piece of crap." Crystal admits.

"I have a spear if you want to use that for a while." Fire offers.

"That would be nice." Crystal whispers.

The light went green and Fire starts moving. Crystal looks over, then goes into shock as a large black SUV speeds their way.

"Look out!" Crystal screams.

The SUV slams into the side of the car. Crystal hits the side of her head in the glass window. Crystal moans as she saw the SUV drive off. Crystal takes her seatbelt off and looks at the door. There was blood on the window where it has cracked. Crystal then felt something side down the side of her head, but she did her best to ignore it as she got out and slowly walks over to Fire's side, Oscar was close behind her

"Chao." Oscar says with fear in his voice.

People run over, wanting to help. She saw someone on the phone.

"Fire." Crystal whispers, opening his door.

Fire wasn't moving. Crystal cries out in pain, her left arm hurt. She then takes Fire's seatbelt off, then moves his chair back and got a better look at him. Crystal quickly check for a pulse and sighs with relief when she found one.

"Crystal!" a voice call.

She looks over as Susan runs over.

"I got him." Susan says, taking over.

Crystal walks back. She was in not state to help Fire

"Fire." Crystal whispers scared.

"He has a serious head injury." Susan says, then saw metal in his right leg. "Wait here." Susan says running off.

She then runs back with a large first aid kit.

"Now what happened?" Susan asks as she starts treating Fire.

"The light went green and we started to move when a black SUV slammed into us." Crystal replies.

"Okay, stay back." Susan tells her.

Crystal whimpers as sirens were heard. Oscar lands on Crystal's right shoulder and Crystal clings to her left arm. It was going to be a long night.


	15. Chapter 15

Crystal is lying in bed, it was six in the morning. She looks next to her to see Teagan who was asleep with Oscar on top of her head, he also was asleep. She was stuck in hospital. Because of her health cover, she also got a private room. Crystal sighs, Fire is going to be okay, but he is going to be stuck in here for a while. Crystal takes a deep breath. Dr Quack told her to have a month off and put her on payed leave. She has worked enough to have the time off. Crystal sighs, she wanted to sit up, but if she did she would wake Teagan up.

'Who was driving that SUV? Why did they hit us?' Crystal asks herself.

Crystal looks at Teagan who slowly wakes up.

"Hey." Teagan whispers. "How are you feeling?" Teagan asks, sitting up.

Crystal sighs as she sits up.

"I'm fine, don't see why I'm stuck here for a week." Crystal says.

Her left arm was dislocated and her humerus, the upper arm bone, has a couple of fractures and she has a small cut to the left side of her head where she smashed it into the window. Crystal has a bandage wrapped around her head and it was annoying her, but she's getting used to it.

"Crystal you need to stay here." Teagan pleads.

Crystal sighs. The hospital was close on calling her parents, but she changes her next to kin to Teagan.

"I'm sorry to be such a bother. I know you have better things to do." Crystal says, looking away.

"Don't be so stupid." Teagan tells her as she got up. "Also, I got you something last night." Teagan says walking to the wardrobe at the foot of the bed.

Crystal saw her creamy silk dressing gown.

"I know you hate staying still so I grabbed this." Teagan says grabbing the dressing gown, then walks over.

"Thanks." Crystal whispers.

Teagan helps Crystal put in on and helps her up. Crystal sighs as she grabs the IV and they head out. They came to the coffee machine and Crystal leans against it while Teagan got her a coffee.

"Any news on Fire?" Crystal asks

"He is resting in a room next to Sonette's. I told Sonette and she couldn't believe it when I told her." Teagan explains, handing Crystal her coffee.

"Thanks." Crystal whispers. "I can't believe it." Crystal then says.

"I'm glad you two are okay." Teagan admits. "I was worried." Teagan whispers.

"I just have minor injuries, don't worry about me." Crystal tells her. "Can you take me to Fire's room?" Crystal asks.

"Of course." Teagan replies.

The pair heads off. They came to Fire's room and walk in to see Sonette sitting by him and Sonic in the corner.

"Crystal." Sonette says shock.

"Hey." Crystal whispers.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sonic asks worried.

"I'm fine." Crystal replies as she walks over to the bed.

"He's asleep still." Sonette whispers.

"That's good." Crystal says, grabbing his chart, looking at it.

"Susan was here, she checked everything." Sonette whispers.

"Susan is an amazing woman." Crystal says, sitting the chart back. "She helped me a lot when I first came here." Crystal admits.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Sonic asks.

Crystal looks at Sonette who giggles.

"I have minor injuries compare to Sonette, Scourge and Fire." Crystal tells them.

"Right." Sonic says smiling.

Then Susan walks in and over to Crystal.

"A moment Crystal." Susan says.

"Of course." Crystal says.

The pair walks out. Crystal closes the door and sighs. Susan gives Crystal a hug and Crystal looks at her shock, then sighs.

"I'm glad you are okay." Susan says.

"I'm fine, but Fire." Crystal whispers.

Susan lets her go.

"What can you tell me?" Crystal asks.

"As you know he has serious head injuries, we got the three pieces of metal out of his lower right leg without a problem, but his tibia is broken in two places, his femur is also broken, and his fibula has two fractures. His right arm took a lot of damage as well, his humerus is broken as well as the radius. The ulna has a couple of fractures as well. He also had a piece of metal in his right side, it just missed his lungs." Susan explains.

"I see." Crystal whispers.

"He's going to pull through." Susan tells her.

"I know." Crystal says, then sighs. "I'm worried about him." Crystal admits softly.

"You care about him, that's normal." Susan tells her. "Look, I will be looking after him with Dr Quack. If you want to know anything else, just ask." Susan tells her.

"I know Susan." Crystal says.

Susan gives Crystal another hug.

"You just time to recover, okay." Susan tells her.

Crystal nods.

"I will Susan." Crystal whispers.

Susan lets her go and Susan walks off. Crystal sighs as she leans against the wall. She didn't want to go in yet.

"Crystal." Dr Quack says walking over.

Crystal looks at him as she stands away from the wall.

"Yes Dr Quack." Crystal whispers.

"How are you feeling?" Dr Quack asks worried.

"I'm fine." Crystal replies. "Fire is asleep still so… I was just going to stay here for a bit." Crystal says.

Dr Quack sighs.

"I see." Dr Quack says. "I hope you take this month off wisely." Dr Quack tells her.

"I will sir." Crystal says.

"Does your parents know about this?" Dr Quack then asks curious.

"I don't think so." Crystal replies.

"They have a right to know Crystal." Dr Quack tells her.

"When I first moved here, my mum did everything she could to convince me to come back. My father even tried. They don't support me and my choice so calling them will do more damage than good." Crystal explains. "Plus, they told me to never talk to them again, they disowned me." Crystal admits as Teagan walks out.

Teagan and Dr Quack looks at her shock.

"They disowned you." Teagan says shock.

Crystal nods.

"They wanted to me stay in Sunset Hill, I left so they disowned me." Crystal explains.

Teagan sighs.

"I didn't know." Teagan says.

"That's why you're my next of kin." Crystal says.

Teagan nods.

"If you need anything, call me." Dr Quack tells Crystal who nods.

Dr Quack walks off and Teagan sighs.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Teagan asks.

"Because they don't matter anymore, I have you and Elyse." Crystal tells her.

Teagan smiles.

"Come on." Teagan says.

They head in. Sonette looks at Crystal worried.

"How could your parents disown you?" Sonette asks.

"It doesn't matter." Crystal tells her.

Sonette sighs.

"Besides, they always say there is an outcast the family. Guess that's me." Crystal adds.

Teagan smiles.

"Out of you and your 12 siblings, you are the outcast." Teagan says.

Sonic and Sonette looks at Crystal shock.

"You have 12 siblings." Sonic says, walking to Sonette.

Crystal nods.

"Yup." Crystal says smiling. "I have two older brothers, three older sisters, three younger brothers and four younger sisters." Crystal tells them. "Then there is me and my parents." Crystal adds.

"Wow." Sonic whispers.

Sonette chuckles.

"That's a big family." Sonette says.

"Yeah, 15 of us all up and trying to live in a four-bedroom house." Crystal says. "We got by."

"I could imagine." Sonette says.

Teagan chuckles.

"She always came to stay with us when she could." Teagan says.

"Because your mum is controlling." Sonette says.

Crystal nods.

"Teagan told me." Sonette admits.

"What?" Sonic says confused.

"It's a long story." Crystal whispers. "My mother controlled my life as well as my siblings, but she was harder on me because of my IQ. I wasn't allowed to have a boyfriend, let alone a sociol lift. I couldn't hang out with any of my friends outside school. She always says that she didn't want me to be a failure. That I have a good career path lay out in front of me and I shouldn't stay from the path. She read all my emails, text messages and keeps taps on my phone calls. She knew all my passwords to everything. She knew everything. I could talk do anything without her knowing. Teagan even found a tracking chip in her phone, so my mum knew where I was. Teagan took is out, but another was put in." Crystal explains, crossing her arms.

Sonic looks at her shock.

"I got a new phone, email and changed all my password the day before I moved." Crystal adds.

"Crystal." Sonic whispers.

"That's wrong." Fire says sitting up.

They all look at him shock.

"Fire, you're awake." Sonette says smiling.

"Yeah." Fire whispers.

Crystal smiles.

"Yeah, it was." Crystal whispers.

Fire smiles.

"Thank goodness you're okay Crystal." Fire says.

"Thank goodness I'm okay, you scared all of us." Crystal tells him.

Sonette takes Fire's hand and Fire sighs.

"Any idea what happened to that SUV?" Fire asks.

"Police are trying to track it as we speak." Teagan tells them.

Fire sighs as he looks at Crystal who was looking at Teagan. Teagan sighs as she looks at Crystal.

"What do you remember? Did you see who was driving or the number plates?" Teagan asks.

"No, I didn't." Crystal replies, closing her eyes.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be okay." Fire says.

Crystal nods, opening her eyes.

"At least you have a month off." Sonette says.

Crystal smiles.

"Yes, I can finally clean my apartment." Crystal says.

Sonette chuckles.

"It is a mess." Teagan adds.

Crystal smiles.

"I know." Crystal says.

Fire smiles.


	16. Chapter 16

Crystal was in her room, thinking about everything. She was sitting on her bed with her legs cross. She was alone, she wanted time to think. Then Kirra walks in with a two coffee in her hands a plastic bag.

"Hey." Kirra greets, kicking the door close and walks over.

"Hey." Crystal says smiling.

"Here, a real cup of coffee." Kirra says.

Crystal smiles as she grabs it.

"Thanks." Crystal says.

Kirra sits down on the bed in front of her.

"Susan called me, so I came in early to check on you." Kirra says.

Crystal sighs.

"Did you pull your IV out?" Kirra asks, grabbing Crystal's arm.

Crystal nods.

"I don't need it." Crystal tells her.

"Okay." Kirra says, letting her go. "Here." Kirra says, handing the bag over.

Crystal opens it and saw a brown bag and chuckles.

"You brought me pancakes and hash browns, didn't you?" Crystal says, pulling the bag out.

"Hotcakes and yes." Kirra says.

Maria walks in. Crystal pulls the table over and pulls out her breakfast.

"Good, you're eating." Maria says walking over.

"I can't say no to this." Crystal says as she puts the butter and syrup on the hotcakes.

She has three hash browns sitting on the brown bag.

"Nice." Maria says as Misty walks in.

"Hey." Misty says, walking over.

"Hey." Kirra greets as Misty walks over.

"How are you Crystal?" Misty asks.

"I'm fine." Crystal replies.

Susan walks in.

"Here you all are." Susan says.

Kirra giggles.

"Welcome to the meeting." Maria jokes.

Crystal smiles. Susan looks at Crystal and smiles.

"I was about to yell about for not eating breakfast." Susan tells Crystal who sighs.

"I wasn't hungry earlier." Crystal whispers.

Susan chuckles.

"You get away with it this time." Susan tells her.

"I'm sure you all have work to do." Crystal tells them.

"Everyone but Kirra, she shouldn't be her for another hour." Susan explains walking out.

Crystal looks at Kirra who smiles.

"Talk to you later." Maria says walking out with Misty.

"An hour." Crystal says.

Kirra nods.

"It's just an hour." Kirra says.

Crystal chuckles.

"I see no point trying to fight with you." Crystal says.

"Did someone put your arm in a sling?" Kirra asks.

Crystal sighs. She did have her arm in a sling, but it was bugging her.

"Don't worry about it." Crystal tells her.

"They always say doctors are the worse to treat when they are hurt or ill." Kirra says.

Crystal sighs.

"I know my limits." Crystal tells her.

Kirra nods. Crystal finished eating and puts her rubbish in the bag.

"Come on, we're going for a walk." Crystal says standing up.

She fixes her dressing gown.

"Where are we going?" Kirra asks, grabbing the rubbish.

"I want to check on Scourge." Crystal replies as the pair walks out.

"From what I heard, Misty will be looking after him while you are recovering." Kirra says.

"That's good." Crystal whispers.

They walk into Scourge room to see awake and with Fiona and Aleena. The head of the bed was up a bit so Scourge could sit up.

"Crystal, I heard about the accident." Fiona says as Crystal walks over.

"Are you okay?" Scourge asks.

"I'm fine." Crystal replies.

"Well enough to walk around." Kirra says walking over.

Crystal smiles.

"But how are you feeling Scourge?" Crystal asks.

"Better today." Scourge replies.

"That's good." Crystal says as Misty walks in.

"You just can't stay in your bed." Misty says.

Crystal smiles.

"Well after three years you would know that by now, Misty." Crystal says. "This is Misty, she will be looking after you." Crystal introduces.

"Hi." Scourge whispers.

Misty grabs the chart and smiles.

"Things are looking good. We just to keep a close eye on those wounds, especially the one that missed your heart." Misty says.

Scourge nods.

"That's the one that worries me." Crystal admits.

"I can tell, it was so close to his heart. You are a lucky man Mr Hedgehog." Misty says.

Scourge sighs.

"I know." Scourge whispers.

Misty signs the chart as Crystal walks over.

"Here." Misty says, holding the pen over.

Crystal signs it, then puts the chart away and hands the pen back.

"Thank you." Misty says.

"You're welcome." Crystal says.

Misty sighs.

"You remember my accident last year?" Misty asks.

Crystal nods.

"Of course I do, you were lucky I showed up." Crystal says.

"Wait what happened?" Kirra asks walking over.

"I was in an accident, the other person was drunk. I was stuck. My seatbelt wouldn't come off and the door was jammed, plus the car was on fire." Misty replies.

Kirra looks at her shock.

"Then Crystal runs over, ripped my door off, then ripped my seatbelt off and scoops me in her arms and runs off. The car exploded. Crystal came at the right time." Misty explains smiling.

Crystal chuckles.

"That strength sure comes in handy." Kirra says.

"I have to go, talk to you two later." Misty says running off.

"Didn't you know about that?" Crystal asks.

"No." Kirra replies.

"Oh." Crystal says and sighs.

"That was amazing." Fiona says.

Crystal smiles.

"Also, Blueberry is looking for you, she sent Sonic around hoping you were here." Aleena tells her. "She's in Fire's room." Aleena adds.

"Okay, thanks." Crystal says. "You three take care." Crystal says walking out with Kirra.

They walk into Fire's room to see Sonette by him and Sonic standing behind Sonette.

"I'm fine, go." Fire tells Sonette.

"Sonette, you need to go back to your room." Crystal tells her, walking over. "Sonic, Kirra, help her please." Crystal says as Kirra walks over.

"Come on Miss Hedgehog." Kirra says.

Sonette sighs as she got up. Kirra and Sonic helps Sonette out.

"She will be the death of me." Fire says.

Crystal sits down.

"She cares though." Crystal says.

"She is in a worse state than me." Fire says.

"With the amount of broken and fractured bones you have, it is hard to say." Crystal tells him.

"How are you?" Fire asks worried.

"I'm fine, I have minor injuries. I'm stuck here for a week, Dr Quack won't let me out any earlier so I'm just going to walk around and pick on the others." Crystal explains.

Fire chuckles.

"That sounds like fun." Fire says.

"Yeah, I convince Teagan to bring me some spare clothes and my wallet." Crystal says.

"So that's where she went." Fire says.

"Yeah and she has Oscar while I'm here." Crystal adds.

Fire chuckles.

"That's a good idea." Fire says.

Crystal smiles.

"Yeah, I need to think of him." Crystal says.

'An amazing woman indeed Scourge.' Fire thinks.

Then Susan walks in and over.

"Crystal Rabbit, why are you not in your bed?" Susan asks.

"I hate it there." Crystal replies.

"I know." Susan says, grabbing Fire's chart.

She quickly checks a few things.

"How's your head?" Susan asks, signing Fire's chart and puts it away.

"It's okay." Crystal whispers, placing her hand on the left side of her head.

Susan walks over, moving Crystal's hand and got a better look at the bandage to make sure it wasn't loose or falling off.

"What happened to your head?" Fire asks worried.

"When we got it, my head smashed into the window." Crystal replies.

Fire sighs.

"She was lucky, it was a small wound but there was no glass in it wound." Susan tells them.

Crystal looks at Susan who smiles.

"I'm fine Susan." Crystal tells her.

"I know, I'll talk to you later." Susan says walking out.

"She seems to be worried about you." Fire says.

"I told Susan about my parents disowning me two years ago, when they made that call, I needed to talk to someone and I trusted Susan. Susan was shock, but then says forget them. You got me, I'll look after you." Crystal explains.

Fire smiles.

"She is a great friend." Crystal adds.

"Yeah, she is." Fire says.

Crystal smiles.


	17. Chapter 17

Crystal was sitting with Yulia, she was bored out of her mind, so she is picking on everyone. Misty was looking at her and Crystal smiles.

"You really have nothing better to do." Misty says.

Crystal nods.

"I can't go home since Dr Quack has made sure I am not allowed to sign out early." Crystal explains.

"I see." Misty says.

Crystal sighs.

"Which sucks since my place needs cleaning." Crystal admits.

"You should be recovery." Misty tells her.

Crystal sighs.

"I know." Crystal whispers. "By lying around for nothing is stupid. I could be doing things." Crystal explains.

"Crystal." Misty says.

Crystal smiles.

"Go on." Misty tells her.

Crystal smiles as she got up and heads off. Crystal heads back to her room and sighs. She walks to the bed to see her clothes. Teagan was with Scourge. Crystal smiles as she got dress, not wanting to wear the hospital gown. She is now wearing a deep sky blue shirt and a long black skirt that goes to her ankle. Crystal then puts on black ballet flats. Then Susan walks in and sighs.

"What are you doing?" Susan asks.

"Getting dress." Crystal replies as Susan walks over.

"Crystal." Susan says.

Crystal smiles.

"You kids, don't know when to rest." Susan says.

"Susan." Crystal whines.

Susan giggles.

"You're so cute when you do that." Susan says.

Crystal looks down.

"You know I hate it when you do that." Crystal whispers.

Susan smiles as she pulls Crystal into a hug. Crystal smiles.

"I hate you." Crystal says.

Susan giggles.

"I know you do." Susan says.

Crystal chuckles. Susan let's Crystal go and smiles.

"So how are things between you and Fire?" Susan asks.

Crystal sighs.

"I don't know." Crystal admits as she blushes.

Susan giggles.

"Go and talk to him." Susan tells her.

"Not yet." Crystal says.

"Good point, I need to change those bandages." Susan says pulling out some new bandages and wipes.

Crystal sighs, then nods.

"Okay." Crystal whispers.

Susan starts taking Crystal's bandages off.

"How are you feeling?" Susan asks.

"I'm fine." Crystal replies.

"That's good." Susan says.

Crystal smiles.

"Yeah, can't wait to get out of here and work on my apartment. I need to work on it." Crystal admits.

"Just in case Fire comes over." Susan says smiling.

Crystal goes red.

"Shut it!" Crystal shouts.

Susan chuckles. Crystal sighs.

"I need it to be done if I want anyone to come over, it's a mess." Crystal admits.

"Just take it slow when you do leave, I want you to be fully recover when you come back." Susan tells her.

Crystal nods.

"I will Susan." Crystal says.

Susan smiles as she finishes changing Crystal's bandages.

"I better go, take care." Susan says.

Crystal nods. Susan walks off and Crystal sighs as Teagan walks in.

"Are you okay Crystal?" Teagan asks and Crystal nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Crystal replies, walking up to Teagan.

"Good." Teagan says smiling.

"How is Sonette, Fire and Scourge?" Crystal asks.

"Well, Fire and Sonette are in Scourge's room. Of course Sonic, Aleena and Fiona are there. I came to get you." Teagan explains.

Crystal nods.

"Okay." Crystal whispers.

Teagan smiles. Crystal smiles as the pair heads off. They walk into Scourge's room to see Sonette and Fire sitting in the chair on the far side of Scourge's bed, Sonic in the corner, and Fiona and Aleena on this side of the bed.

"Hey." Sonette greets as Teagan.

Crystal walks over.

"We heard back from the police, they found SUV and the driver who was arrested. They were part of the Hunters." Sonette tells Crystal who sighs.

"I'm sorry Crystal. This is my fault." Fire says.

Sonette sighs.

"Don't be silly, it's not your fault." Crystal tells him.

Fire looks at her.

"Do you think they will attack Crystal, thinking she is part of the Pirates?" Teagan asks worried.

"We don't know." Fiona replies.

"We were talking about it which is why we sent you to get Crystal. We still haven't come up with an answer. I mean you haven't been attack yet you have been seen with me a lot and the others." Sonette explains.

"I see." Crystal says.

Fire sighs.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Crystal tells them.

Teagan smiles.

"Right." Teagan says.

Sonette nods.

"Right, we'll just take each day as it comes." Sonette tells them.

Everyone nods. Sonic walks over to Sonette and place his hand on her shoulder. Sonette smiles.

"It's going to be a slow month though." Scourge adds.

Fiona chuckles.

"That's because you won't be getting out of this bed." Fiona tells him.

Scourge sighs.

"She is right, the fact you are alive, amazes me." Crystal tells him. "And you too Sonette, the fact you out of bed bugs me." Crystal adds.

Sonette chuckles.

"I promise for the next month I'll stay in bed." Sonette says smiling.

Sonic smiles.

"Thank you." Crystal says.

"What about Fire?" Aleena asks.

"Well he isn't as serious as Sonette and Scourge." Crystal replies. "Though you have to be careful Fire." Crystal tells him.

Fire nods.

"Of course." Fire says.

Aleena smiles as she pulls out a key.

"Here you go Crystal." Aleena says, walking over.

Crystal looks at her shock.

"Fire told me to give you this, I'll show you the car in a second." Aleena tells her.

Crystal grabs the key.

"Thanks." Crystal whispers.

"You gave her the Holden, didn't you?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah." Fire whispers.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you Fire." Sonette says smiling.

Fiona giggles.

"It is." Fiona adds.

Crystal sighs as she looks down. Teagan smiles, linking arms with Crystal who looks at her shock, then smiles.

"Well at the moment, we just have to make sure everyone makes a full recovery." Teagan tells them.

"She's right." Sonic adds.

Sonette nods.

"Right." Sonette says with a nod.

Fire looks at Crystal who was smiling. Fire chuckles as he looks at Sonette who looks at him. "Everything is going to be okay, you'll see Fire." Sonette tells him.

"You're right." Fire says, looking at Teagan.

Crystal. Crystal yawns and Teagan leans into her. Crystal then smiles as Oscar flies over and lands on top of Crystal's head. Fire smiles.

"You know, you should tell her." Sonette whispers, looking at Crystal.

"It's too soon." Fire whispers back.

Sonette smiles.

'I hope you tell her soon Fire, I hope.' Sonette thinks as she leans into Sonic who smiles.


	18. Chapter 18

**!One month later!**

Crystal walks into the hospital, it was a Monday morning. She was told not to go in last Friday, that she could have the weekend off. Crystal signs in and heads off to get ready. Susan then runs over and gives Crystal a hug.

"Crystal." Susan greets smiling.

"Susan." Crystal whines.

"Come on." Susan says, letting her go.

They head off.

"So how was your month off?" Susan asks.

"Great." Crystal replies.

Susan smiles.

"Fire has made a great recovery and should be out in the next day or two. Sonette and Scourge are both doing great and should be allow to leave in the next week or two." Susan explains.

"Okay." Crystal says.

Susan smiles.

"Take it easy today." Susan tells her.

"Well I'm in the emergency room so I'll see what happens." Crystal says.

Susan nods. Crystal walks off to grab her stuff and heads to the emergency room to see Dr Quack and Athena.

"Ah, welcome back Crystal." Dr Quack greets.

Crystal smiles.

"It's good to be back, I didn't need that whole month off." Crystal says.

Athena giggles.

"At least you have recovered." Athena says.

Crystal nods.

"Take it easy okay." Dr Quack tells her.

"I'll be fine sir." Crystal says.

Dr Quack nods.

"I'll be back later." Dr Quack says walking off.

Crystal sits down.

"Ready for what today has for us?" Athena asks smiling.

"Nope, but I can handle whatever the day throws at us." Crystal replies.

Athena smiles.

"I have missed you." Athena says.

Crystal smiles.

"Do you know how hard it is to move those boxes full of paper without you or any other heavy lifting?" Athena whines.

Crystal sighs.

"I could imagine." Crystal admits.

Athena smiles.

"Well enough mucking around, let's get to work." Athena says.

Crystal nods. She has a lot to work to do to catch up after her month off.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette was sitting up, eating her breakfast with Fire. Fire already has his breakfast and is keeping her company.

"I hope Crystal is in today." Sonette says.

"I think she is." Fire whispers.

Sonette smiles.

"I'm glad you helped her out by letting her borrow the spear car." Sonette says. "Or was it keep." Sonette adds smiling.

Fire sighs. He told Crystal to keep the car and got James to get the old one out of the way.

"Really baby girl?" Fire says.

Sonette giggles.

"Yup." Sonette says.

Fire sighs.

"Love you too." Fire says.

Sonette giggles as Teagan walks in.

"Hey you two." Teagan greets.

"Do you know if Crystal is in?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, by the looks of things she is in the emergency room." Teagan replies.

"Cool." Sonette says.

Teagan sighs.

"How are you feeling Sonette?" Teagan asks.

"Great, can't wait to get out of here." Sonette replies.

Teagan smiles.

"And you Fire?" Teagan asks.

"I'm fine." Fire replies

"From what I heard, you should be out in a day or two Fire." Teagan tells him.

"Nice." Fire says.

Sonette smiles.

"Lucky." Sonette whispers.

Fire smiles.

"You just wait till you can get let go." Fire tells her.

Sonette nods.

"I will Fire." Sonette tells him.

"I know." Fire says.

Sonette smiles. Then Sonic walks in and Sonette smiles.

"Hey Sonic." Sonette greets.

"I'll be back." Fire says as he got up, then heads out.

Sonic walks over to Sonette and smiles.

"You're looking a lot better sis." Sonic says.

Sonette smiles.

"I feel a lot better." Sonette admits.

"I'm glad you stayed in the whole month, I know you wanted out sooner." Sonic says.

Sonette sighs.

"Me too, who knows what would have happened." Sonette admits.

Sonic sighs.

"Any word on Eggman?" Sonic asks.

"No and we still don't know why he sent Metal Knuckles into the hospital." Sonic replies.

Sonette sighs.

"I'm scared Sonic." Sonette whispers.

"I know sis." Sonic says.

Sonette sighs.

"We will work this out, we will find out what Eggman is up to. Tails and Rosie are working right now on it and Teagan has been over a lot during the month, helping anyway she can." Sonic explains.

Sonette nods.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Fire was getting his gear, he was going to sign out today. No use staying here if he didn't have to. It was a waste of a bed. Someone could need it more than him. Fire walks out and heads to the front desk to see Susan working.

"Mr Hedgehog." Susan greets. "How can I help you?" Susan asks.

"I'll like to sign out." Fire replies.

"Sure." Susan says as she got up.

Susan walks back to grab the paper work. Susan hands it over and Fire starts filling it out. Teagan then walks over and smiles.

"What you are doing Fire?" Teagan asks.

"Heading home, I got a lot of work to do." Fire replies.

"Let me guess, you Impala." Teagan says.

"It's not going to fix itself, plus finding parts will be a pain." Fire explains.

"True." Teagan says. "I'll let Sonette and Scourge know." Teagan says running off.

"Kids." Fire whispers as he finishes, then hands it over.

"Thank you, have a lovely day." Susan says.

"You too." Fire says walking off.

On the way out, he runs into Crystal who smiles. She was heading to the main desk with some paper work.

"Heading home?" Crystal asks.

"Yeah." Fire replies.

"I never really thank you, for everything and letting use-I mean keep, that car." Crystal says as she blushes.

Fire smiles.

"You are more than welcome. I never used it." Fire says.

Crystal smiles.

"I better go." Crystal says walking off, walking to Susan who was watching her.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" Susan asks as she watch Fire walk out.

"I can't." Crystal whispers as she hands the paper work over.

"Why?" Susan asks.

"I don't know, I just can't get myself to say the words I want to say and what if he doesn't like me in the same way." Crystal replies.

Susan giggles.

"I keep forgetting how young you are Crystal." Susan says.

Crystal sighs.

"I have to go, talk to you later." Crystal says walking off. 'What if he doesn't like me? What if I'm just being childish?' Crystal asks herself.

Crystal sighs as she made it back to the emergency room. She sits down and sighs.

'What do I do?' Crystal asks herself as Athena sits down.

"Hey." Athena greets.

Crystal smiles.

"Hey, how did it go?" Crystal asks.

"He's going to fine, a slow road to recovery." Athena replies.

"That's good at least." Crystal says.

Athena nods. Then Dr Quack runs over.

"We have three people coming in, there was a serious car accident. One male is in his 30's, then a young female in her teens and a young girl that is nine." Dr Quack tells them. "Crystal, take the little girl and Athena, take the teenager." Dr Quack explains.

The pair nods. It was going to be a long day.


	19. Chapter 19

Crystal was working on some paper work when she heard a scream. Crystal quickly looks up to see Metal Sonette who grabs and throws Crystal over the desk before Crystal could react. Crystal moans as she looks at the robot who walks over.

"Metal Sonette." Crystal whispers, standing up.

"Crystal!" Athena screams.

Crystal walks back. Metal Sonette runs over and Crystal dodges her. Crystal goes to run, but Metal Sonette grabs Crystal's shoulder, digging her sharp fingers into Crystal's shoulder. Crystal screams.

"Dr Eggman would like a word with you." Metal Sonette tells her.

"No." Crystal whispers.

She quickly grabs Metal Sonette's hand, breaking it and runs off. She then trips and moans in pain as she turns around to see Metal Sonette running to her. Then a metal poll hits Metal Sonette, knocking her back and Crystal looks over to see Fire.

"Crystal." Fire says, dropping by her.

Sonic then runs over and spin dash Metal Sonette, finishing her off. Crystal breaks down in tears, burying her face into Fire who carefully wraps his arms around her.

"Crystal." Sonic says, looking at her.

He then notices a few of Metal Sonette's fingers sticking out of her shoulder. Teagan runs over and drops by Crystal.

"Crystal." Teagan says worried.

Fire sighs.

"She's in shock." Fire says as Susan runs over.

"Let me look." Susan says.

Crystal whimpers in pain. Sonette walks over and looks at Crystal shock.

"What happened Sonic?" Sonette asks worried.

Sonic looks back and Sonette looks over to see Metal Sonette.

"Why did she attack Crystal?" Sonette then asks, looking at Sonic who looks at her.

"I don't know sis." Sonic replies, then looks Crystal. "Stay here." Sonic says walking to the broken Metal Sonette.

He picks it up and runs off.

"Fire." Sonette whispers.

A bed was pushed over and Fire picks Crystal up, lying her down. Susan grabs the bed and starts pushing it with help of a few other doctors and nurses. Sonette walks to Fire who takes a deep breath.

"Why are you back Fire?" Sonette asks.

"To see if you needed anything." Fire replies.

"I'm glad you did come back." Sonette says as Teagan stands up.

"Why?" Teagan asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies.

Teagan sighs.

"This isn't fair! Crystal has done nothing!" Teagan shouts.

"She destroyed Metal Knuckles, remember." Fire says.

Teagan looks at him shock.

"Eggman wants her now. She is on his radar, like us." Sonette adds.

"No, no, this… this can't be happening. I never wanted this to happen." Teagan explains.

Sonette pulls her into a hug.

"I just wanted to keep her safe from Eggman." Teagan explains.

"I know." Sonette whispers.

After a while, Susan and Crystal walks out. Crystal's arm is in a sling. Fire looks at her worried and Crystal sighs.

"Take it slow." Susan says, walking off.

"Did Metal Sonette say anything to you?" Sonette asks.

Crystal sighs.

"She says Dr Eggman would like a word with you." Crystal replies.

Sonette sighs.

"Sonette." Teagan whispers. "I'll call Tails." Teagan says running out.

"You shouldn't stay alone. Eggman has a habit of grabbing people while they are asleep." Sonette tells Crystal.

"I… I could stay with her. You won't be able to do much with one hand anyway." Fire offers.

Crystal blush.

"I… I would like that." Crystal whispers.

"Good thing James dropped me off." Fire says.

Sonette smiles.

"Go, I'll update Sonic when he gets back and Scourge." Sonette tells them.

"I'll grab my gear." Crystal says walking off.

"Look after her, please." Sonette pleads.

Fire nods.

"I will, you know I will baby girl." Fire says.

Sonette sighs.

"We have kept Crystal off Eggman's radar for this whole time and now… now it all backfires. She is in danger and I feel like it is my fault." Sonette explains.

"It isn't your fault." Fire tells her.

Sonette sighs.

"It feels like it." Sonette admits.

"Baby girl." Fire whispers.

Then Crystal walks back and Sonette smiles.

"Take care, I'll talk to you two later." Sonette says running off.

"Come on." Fire says.

Crystal nods as the pair heads out. They came to Crystal's car and Fire unlocks it, then opens it for Crystal who smiles as she got it. Crystal then tries to put her seatbelt on but couldn't.

"Here." Fire says as he does it for her.

"Thanks." Crystal whispers.

"You're welcome." Fire says, closing the door.

Fire quickly gets in and they head off. Crystal sighs.

"I can't believe Eggman wants me." Crystal admits.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Fire assures her.

Crystal sighs.

"I know, I can't shake a feeling though." Crystal admits.

They made it to Crystal's apartment building and head into her place. Crystal sighs as she sits her keys on her kitchen bench.

"I'll show you around." Crystal whispers.

Fire nods. After a quick tour, Fire and Crystal started working on a shopping list.

"I will also drop by my place to grab a few things." Fire says.

Crystal nods. They then heard a knock at the door. Crystal walks over and answers it to see Sonic and Teagan.

"Come on in." Crystal says walking back.

The pair walks in and Crystal closes the door.

"How are you feeling Crystal?" Sonic asks worried.

"I'm okay." Crystal replies. "What will happen now?" Crystal asks.

"I don't know." Sonic replies.

Crystal sighs.

"Teagan has some scans going. We will find out what Eggman wants." Sonic tells her.

"Okay." Crystal whispers.

"I promise, I will do everything I can." Teagan says.

Crystal smiles.

"I know." Crystal says.

"Don't worry, until Crystal is healed, I'm going to look after her." Fire tells Teagan who smiles.

"And if anything happens, call me." Sonic tells them.

"Got it." Fire says.

"Yeah, got it." Crystal says with a nod.

"I better go, Teagan wants to stay." Sonic says walking out.

Oscar then flies over and lands on top of Teagan's head.

"So where now?" Teagan asks.

"Shopping and Fire needs to grab some thing." Crystal replies.

"Okay, let's go." Teagan says walking out.

Crystal sighs.

"You okay?" Fire asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Crystal replies smiling.

 **And that's it… what will the future hold for Crystal and Fire, time will tell… anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
